


Falling for an Angel

by missafairy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Arrow, Alternative Universe - No Island, Angel Felicity, F/M, Fluffy, Funny, Love Story, Mentions of Mental Illness, Mentions of drugs, Romance, a little bit of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missafairy/pseuds/missafairy
Summary: What happens if an angel falls from the sky? Oliver Queen is a respected club owner in his hometown - Starling City. His life abruptly changes when one night he finds a beautiful girl claiming to have fallen from heaven. With her wings tucked into a jacket he helps her navigate her now human life while trying not to fall in love. Nothing can go wrong even if she drinks all of his coffee and cries in the shower, right?





	1. Lost wings and strange things

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! :) “Falling for an Angel” is my new Olicity AU fanfic that I’m super excited about (don’t worry, I didn’t forget about the Tell me what love is epilogue :)). I hope you’re all well, without unnecassary talking, let’s go to the inetersting part :) My tumblr friends helped me so much, check out their blogs if you can:
> 
> \- the wonderful edit by: pleasantfanandstudent (check the edit out on tumblr :))
> 
> \- corrected by: loveyoubeyondhope
> 
> \- written with the help of: loveyoubeyondhope and smkkbert
> 
> \- special ‘thank you’ goes to Miriam and Bev for listening to my crazy ideas :)

It was already late in the evening when Oliver and Tommy managed to get all of the paperwork done. Leaving his best friend and partner to lock up Oliver walked out of his club, Verdant, and headed towards his car. The sky was only a little bit clouded, stars were shyly starting to shine, their glow not so bright because of the lights coming from the city. It wasn’t really cold, but Oliver could feel the chill of the spring breeze as he walked lazily through the yard and entered an alley that lead to the parking lot. The street lights were bright, lamps set too close to one another to let any part of the way be dark. Oliver reached into his pocket to grab his car keys and realized that he had left them in the club office. He went back into the club with a muttered curse exhaling a sigh of relief to see them on the counter. His steps were hurried as he walked back outside turning into the alley when up ahead he spotted someone on the ground. He looked around and slowly started walking to the person - a small woman who was sitting on something that from afar looked like a white blanket. Oliver narrowed his eyes and squeezed his mobile in his hand. Whatever happened, noone was supposed to sit on the street, alone and at night. The woman heard Oliver’s steps and looked up, tightly wrapping her arms around her trembling body.

“Ma'am, are you hurt?” he asked softly.He kneeled next to the woman, making sure to still keep his distance so she wasn’t frightened, and looked at her face. She was beautiful! Yes, that was the first thing that came to his head. Despite the whole situation and the fact that the woman probably needed help he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. Her pale complexion was perfect, without wrinkles or any other undesirable marks, eyes bright and big, the deepest shade of blue that Oliver has ever seen- and he saw a fair amount of women’s eyes…

“No, of course I am not,” said the girl, but her quiet voice was filled with sorrow. “Angels do not get physically hurt so I am well even after such a terrible fall,” she added and Oliver involuntarily opened his mouth. What did she say?

“Excuse me?” he asked and checked her for any cuts or bruises. Whoever she was she could be a victim of a crime. It was a calm neighborhood, but anything could happen, right?

“Oh you know big human, I was flying above the clouds and then suddenly I saw a blinding light and an incredible force hit me and I started falling and falling until I hit the surface of the Earth,” explained the girl sadly. “As a young angel I had to turn into a human after touching the Earth so my wings fell off and I am simply sitting here, waiting for the sun to rise and tell me what to do.” Oliver furrowed his brows and nodded his head. He wasn’t expecting that. He only hoped she wasn’t a madman who escaped from some kind of closed mental facility. The weird thing was that the white material on the ground was not a blanket, but a great amount of snow white and gold feathers. 

“So… the sun tells you what to do?” He asked hesitantly trying to talk to the girl. Maybe she had a family to go to? Maybe she remembered the address of her home? Or… the mental hospital.

“Uh, I do not know,” she whined. “I have just fallen, but I am waiting for any kind of instructions, signs, anything. I have heard of a story of an angel that saw his clue in the rising sun, so I will just wait here,” she said, but he could hear something in her voice. Fear? Despair? He wasn’t sure. She probably just walked here and now she has no idea where she is or what to do. She wasn’t a homeless for sure, he didn’t think she lived in a mental hospital either, because of the way she looked. She looked like she has left a luxurious gala, only without shoes. And her dress… He wasn’t sure if she could get one in the best boutique in this state and he saw lots of fancy dresses in his life… Tossed on the floor, but still. This girl was pure perfection. The long curls of her gold hair rested on her shoulders, only slightly tangled by the wind.

“Well the sun has just set so you have lots of time before it rises,” he noticed and wondered what to do next. Ask her if she’s on drugs? “What’s your name?” He asked after a short while.

“Felicity,” whispered the woman and a tear fell on her smooth cheek. She opened her eyes wide and raised her palm to wipe the tear. She looked at the wet hand, and opened her eyes wider. Was her face leaking? “What is happening?” She asked, clearly terrified and she pressed her fingers against her eyes.

“Look, Felicity, it’s going to be okay,” said Oliver. “Just tell me what hurts and I’ll call an ambulance.” Oliver dialed 911 and waited for someone to pick up. “Hello? I… hello? Damn it…” he cursed when he realized that his just charged phone died.

“Water is leaking out of my eyes, what is happening?” She sobbed and Oliver stopped his furious attempts to turn his phone on. It was working a second ago!

“You’re… you’re crying,” he said awkwardly. “It’s all good, you’re just crying. Do you want a tissue?” He asked and gave it to her. Did she make a fuss about crying?

“Thank you,” she said and took the tissue from him. She was still crying quietly, but she looked at him curiously. He was the first man she has ever seen. “You do not seem surprised with the water on my cheeks, is it a natural thing among humans?”

“Wait, are you serious?” He wanted to make sure and finally gave up on the phone, knowing that something must have broke. He could go to Verdant, but could he leave this girl alone? She looked lost and not only physically. She seemed not to know anything about life apparently. Why did anyone let her out on her own? There were crazy people on the streets who would take advantage of her drugged or mental state, he didn’t doubt that.

“Of course I do want to know, after all I will be living in a human body,” said Felicity and waited for an answer, still crying and trembling but looking at him with interest.

“Yes, it’s natural,” he said getting up. “Why don’t you wipe your eyes?” asked Oliver looking at the tissue in her hand.

“With this?” Felicity looked at the tissue skeptically, but finally wiped her tears with it and then gave it back to Oliver.

“Uh… You can keep it,” he said and got up, hoping she won’t freak out when he asks her about her home.

“You are so kind!” she gasped and got up as well. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling anymore, but there was a new emotion that started to take over her momentarily. She wanted to laugh now - she has found a man who was going to help her and she won’t be alone in this strange world anymore. “What is your name?”

He sensed an abrupt change in her behavior and started wondering what mental illness she’s suffering from. Unless it was because of the drugs… He couldn’t tell.

“Oliver…”

“Oliver! That is a beautiful name!” she said, clearly amused. Oliver looked at her awkwardly. He thought that falling from Heaven was weird, but her mood swing? It wasn’t normal.

“So, Felicity, tell me something about where you live, so we could get you home safely, huh?”

“Oh, dear Oliver there is no way for me to go back to heaven,” she told him sadly. “Now I have to find my home here on Earth, and you know, I am feeling like you are my sign. You will tell me where my home is. Why… why is my body shaking so badly?”

“If it’s not drugs, you’re probably cold,” he noticed and took off his jacket and handled it to her.

“Thank you, kind Oliver,” she said and took his jacket, laid it on the ground and placed all of the white and gold feathers on it. Then she wrapped the jacket around them and picked it up from the ground. “I have never been notdrugs or probablycold before,” she explained and smiled. Her expression was full of hope when looked at him. “You can now show me my new home, Oliver.”

“I…” Oliver looked around hoping to see anyone around to borrow their phone, but that was all in vain. “Do you want to go home with me?” He asked. He wasn’t sure how he felt about taking this woman to his home. He could drop her off at the police station, right? He couldn’t leave her here in the cold with nothing but a dress and a powerful imagination.

“Yes, I do,” she said and when Oliver looked down at her cold, bare feet he knew he had to take her to his warm car.

“Okay then, come on.” Oliver started walking down the alley, Felicity was following him closely. “Where are your shoes?” He asked, wondering what answer she would come up with.

“I do not have shoes in Heaven, but I believe you mean the things to wear at the feet?“

“Yes, them exactly,” chuckled Oliver.

“I have heard that they are extremely uncomfortable, but would need them here, my feet are… uh, I do not know, but it is not a nice feeling,” she whined and the tears fell from her eyes again. All of the new emotions were too overwhelming.

“Don’t worry, my car is over there” told her Oliver, seeing her sudden distress.

“Oh! You have a four wheel vehicle!” She shouted and laughed. “I have heard of them in stories about the Earth!”

“Well now you can ride one.” Oliver looked at her happy, but wet with tears face and sighed. She was like baby Sara, his friends’ child who laughed and then cried all of the sudden and the other way around. Oliver opened the doors for her and helped her to get in because she was tightly squeezing the jacket, not letting it go. He got in too and turned the heating up. After a short while they were driving in silence, Felicity visibly relaxed as the hot air warmed her up. Oliver turned left, going straight to the police station. He hoped Felicity wouldn’t notice. Somehow he knew she wouldn’t be happy about it, but what else was he supposed to do? She had to go home and take her meds. Or go to detox? Oliver wanted to slow down, turn and park his car there, but something strange happened. The car just kept going, full speed, leaving the parking lot and the police station behind.

“What the hell?” cursed Oliver and frightened, tried to remain in control of the car.

“Oh no! Do not say that!” Scolded Felicity and sighed loudly. “Humans…” she muttered. Oliver kept pressing on the brake and the car finally stopped in the middle of the street.

“What’s going on?” wondered Oliver, truly scared. He could have caused an accident!

“What is happening?” asked Felicity, confused and looked around. The streets were empty. “Are the four wheels vehicles supposed to stop just like that? When we are not at home yet? You do not live here, do you?” Oliver ignored her questions and started the car slowly, and then hit the brakes again. They worked. He looked back at the police station that was left behind and considered turning around.

“Is it still far away? I am very curious to see my new home.” She smiled at him and watched as he turned air conditioning on. Oliver tried the brakes again and they worked! What was wrong? He was not going to try leaving her in the police station and he decided to go straight home. He didn’t want to end up hitting a tree! He could handle a crazy woman. Right now he felt too tired and too shaken up to think.

“Not far,” he choked out and opened the window, still feeling too warm because of the stupid lack of brakes.

“Oh, why did you do that?” Asked Felicity and trembled. “It is… it is… I think it is cold,” she whispered and Oliver felt sorry for her and closed the window. “I am cold!” She shouted happily.

“Okay, okay, I closed the damn window,” said Oliver, now extremely irritated by the whole situation and took a sharp turn in a street leading to his home.

“I am cold! Haha can you believe that?” she asked clearly amused. “I did not even know what ‘cold’ means! We do not get cold in heaven.”

“Why is that?” asked Oliver pretending to be interested in what she says.

“Because it is not a nice feeling of course,” said Felicity looking at him as if he was a mental one.

“Okay, let’s get home,” muttered Oliver and got out of his car. His thoughts drifted back to whatever happened on their way to the police station because it seemed impossible. Maybe he pressed on gas, not on the brake? He wasn’t focused on driving, all of his attention was focused on Felicity. He wasn’t sure why; was it because she was mental or extremely attractive?

“Wait, Oliver, what about me?” she shouted when he started walking away. He turned her way seeing the way her hands pushed against the car door, her mouth twisted in frustration.

“Why don’t you just open the door for you?”

“Because I do not know how,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Oliver just nodded.

“Yeah, because you’re an angel who has just fell from the sky,” said Oliver sarcastically and opened the door for her and waited until she clumsily got out.

“I am so happy that you understand me,” she said and smiled at him so sincerely that Oliver’s heart melted. Obviously she didn’t understand that he didn’t mean it. What was wrong with this woman? For a second Oliver thought that the brake malfunction was not an accident, that she was supposed to stay with him, but he quickly shook that thought off. She was a very, very sick person and Oliver felt sorry for her. One night at his place wouldn’t hurt him, right? Assuming she was not a serial killer. Oliver felt responsible for the girl. He was the one who found her first and he was very glad that it happened. Who know who would have found her? She was beautiful and very naive, bad things could have happened and Oliver knew he was doing the right thing by letting her stay at his place. After all she seemed not to have a place to go to. He will figure out what to do tomorrow. Felicity followed him to his apartment and gasped in awe when he opened the doors.

“It is warm here and clean and nice… Thank you, my kind Oliver.” Felicity looked around and laughed when she saw opened doors to his bedroom. Oliver stood startled, watching Felicity who felt a little too comfortable. She quickly went there and placed the jacket with her feathers on the bed. Then she snuggled under the covers before Oliver could react. He just stood in the corridor looking at his new… friend who stole his bed and a jacket. She was already sleeping, hugging his jacket stuffed with the weird feathers. He shook his head, suddenly feeling too tired to think and laid on the couch. Before that as a precaution he had closed the door and moved the closet so now it was leaning against it. If she was going to murder him at night he was at least going to hear her coming. He wished himself a peaceful night and he was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.


	2. Nightmare Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity on Earth, day 2 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all great comments on the first chapter of this story, sorry it took me so long to update, but chapter 2 is finally here :)
> 
> \- the wonderful edit by: @pleasantfanandstudent
> 
> \- corrected by: @loveyoubeyondhope
> 
> \- written with the help of: @loveyoubeyondhope and @smkkbert
> 
> \- special ‘thank you’ goes to @miriam1779 and @felicityollies for listening to my crazy ideas :)
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of drugs and mental illness

Oliver woke up to the buzzing sound of his phone vibrating somewhere on the floor.

“What the hell?” He muttered, his brows furrowed in confusion - didn’t his phone break yesterday? Was it all a sick dream? He immediately got up and made his way out of the room, picking the phone from the floor, but letting it ring. Whatever it was about, it could wait. Oliver looked into his bedroom where Felicity was still sleeping. There goes the hope that she was just a dream. He sighed in relief that at least she didn’t run away with some of his expensive stuff, and quietly sneaked into the bedroom to get his laptop. He was going to do some research, thinking maybe someone reported a missing person. Oliver walked to the kitchen and yawning tried to make himself a coffee. “Saint Marie Mental Hospital…” he said to himself and dialed the contact number that he had looked up on his laptop a second ago.

“Saint Marie Mental Hospital, how may I help you?”

“Good morning, I found a…” Oliver hesitated for a moment, looking for words that best described Felicity, “…woman last night who made some strange remarks, and I’m wondering if you’re looking for a patient? She’s blonde, tiny, says her name is Felicity…”

“One moment please,” the man said. Oliver stirred anxiously as he waited for the answer. He had a great life, he couldn’t waste it on babysitting this insane girl! 

“I’m sorry, sir, none of our patients are missing. Is she exhibiting aggressive or violent behavior?”

“No, she’s not…”

“Is she prone to hurting herself?”

“I don’t think so…”

“Have you tried asking about where she lives?”

“Yes, I have. Listen, you’re not exactly helping, where should I call? Another hospital? Police? She’s at my house, claiming that she fell from Heaven!”

“Sir, I’d love to help, but I’m afraid I can’t. I have to go now. Good luck,” said the man and hung up.

“Wait, aren’t you supposed to help me? Hello? Great,” said Oliver helplessly.

“What is great?” Oliver jumped when he heard the familiar voice that belonged to Felicity. She was standing in the kitchen now, her gold dress wasn’t even a bit wrinkled after the night. How was it possible?

“Nothing,” he said a little too harshly. It wasn’t her fault that she was sick, that she was living in her own world, but Oliver was already annoyed by the situation. He wanted to help her by finding her home, family, or even the damn mental hospital, but he couldn’t and didn’t know what to do with her next.

“I am willing to agree with you,” she said and carefully sat on the stool beside him. “I am not feeling well, being human is not nice.”

“What’s wrong?” he asked seeing her distress. She was making faces and her eyes were watering. He’d hoped a night of rest would have made any drugs in her system pass and she was more sane.

“I have a strange feeling… around here,” she said pointing her stomach. “I have never felt it before… what is that smell?” Felicity sniffed the air and looked at Oliver’s mug full of coffee.

“Maybe you’re hungry?” Suggested Oliver and raised his brows when Felicity stuck her nose into the mug. He let go of the thought of drugs, she clearly was mentally ill, or hit in the head.

“Maybe I am, how would I know?” she wondered, the words muffled because her lips were touching the dish.

“You can drink this, I’ll make myself another one,” said Oliver and got up to make another coffee and some sandwiches. He barely got out of his seat before Felicity emptied the mug moaning like crazy.

“Uh, it is so good,” she gasped and Oliver blinked a few times. He wasn’t sure if that should be scary or funny. He had no idea what to do with this woman. He could tell she was a good person, but… he had to drop her at the police station. Her family was probably looking for her.

“What is that?”

“Coffee? With milk?”

“Coffee with milk. I love coffee with milk,” she said seriously, hugging the mug to herself. She looked greedily at Oliver’s coffee and he felt like she wanted to throw herself at it.

“Okay… but you’ve drank yours already,” he reminded her and put his mug on the table. “This one is mine.” Oliver started preparing sandwiches and Felicity was staring at the coffee cup that he set down, obviously interested.

“So… are you up for a drive after breakfast?”

“Oh, yes. Definitely. What is breakfast?” she asked and Oliver could hear her sniffing the coffee scent again.

“It’s the food you eat in the morning,” he answered, a bit amused by her stupidity. Again, he knew it wasn’t her fault, but still he didn’t have enough patience for her. What kind of a mentally sick person didn’t know what breakfast was? Oliver made a plate full of sandwiches and turned around to place them on the kitchen table. Felicity was bent over his cup, slurping his coffee. He took a deep, calming breath and just grabbed himself a bottle of water.

“Oliver, I am so very sorry for drinking your coffee, but it is the most delicious liquid that I have ever drank,” she said and he just couldn’t be angry at her. What if she has never drank coffee in her house? Or the hospital? He found her pretty adorable and he felt warmth in his chest that he could make her happy with a mug of coffee. Or two mugs–

“And it makes the strange feeling somehow less unpleasant,“ she added.

“Eat something, you’ll feel better.” Felicity took a bite of a cheese sandwich and moaned. Oliver narrowed her eyes at her. “Could you stop making this sound?”

“Why?”

“Just… because I ask,” said Oliver hoping she would just listen to him. She was a beautiful woman and he- well, he was a man with needs.

“Of course,” she smiled. “You are my guide, I have to follow your rules, they will help me to learn about humans.”

“Okay,” he said after a long while. “We’re going on a ride now.”

“Humans go on rides,” said Felicity quietly to herself and watched Oliver who now was putting on his shoes.

“Where are mine?” asked Felicity looking at his shoes.

“You… you will have to go without them this time,” he said hesitantly, but Felicity only nodded and smiled at him. “Do you want to take your… feathers?”

“Oh, no, they will be safe here, at home,” she answered and Oliver suddenly felt even worse. This little woman trusted him so much… But she needed real help. He was doing the right thing. He gave her his old jean jacket and told her to follow him to the car. She watched him as he opened the door, then she closed and opened it all by herself. She laughed and clapped her hands before getting into the car. The drive was quiet; Felicity was looking out of the window with amusement. This time Oliver managed to take a turn into the parking lot and park his car right next to the entrance of a police station. Felicity followed him inside, her bare feet slapping against the sidewalk, then against the floor. Oliver wasn’t sure if it was the right place to go, but he didn’t have any other ideas. It was the Police Department, they had to know what to do. He could bet she wasn’t the first sick person walking around the town. With a firm nod to himself he walked up to the first police officer he saw.

“Good morning, my name is Oliver Queen, yesterday at night I found this woman sitting alone on the street…”

“Yeah, because that’s an unusual sight for a club owner,” murmured the man, recognizing Oliver in a matter of seconds.

“Uh… she says she fell from heaven,” added Oliver quietly, looking the officer in the eyes.

“Man, you got lucky! She does look angelic,” laughed the officer eyeing Felicity.

“No, I really don’t anymore,” she opposed furrowing her brows in confusion. She started wondering about why Oliver brought her here. She didn’t like this place, not at all.

“Well, maybe you could check if anyone reported a missing person?” suggested Oliver. He came here for them to help him, they should know what to do.

“Sure, if you insist,” growled the man and lazily checked something on his computer. “Not unless she’s a 56 year old or a man with beard or… a man without a beard, a 3 year old, 15 year old,” he man looked at Oliver, “that’s all from the last 24 hours.”

“Okay then, the situation is that I don’t know what to do with this woman, looks like she wants to live with me…”

“Lucky,” grinned the cop and took a sip of his soda. “You can leave me your name in case she pops up on the report tomorrow.”

“Maybe I’ll come here tomorrow?”

“Don’t try my patience,” he said.

“But look, you don’t understand, she can’t live with me.” Oliver looked at Felicity who was silently observing the scene.

“No, you don’t understand. I tried to help, I can’t, get out.”

“But…”

“Get out of here!” he said, loudly and got up from his chair. Oliver startled by this situation just slowly walked out of the station, Felicity following him closely. Just like the hospital worker, this police officer decided to ignore him! Just like that! Oliver panicked.

“This is crazy! They’re not going to help me? Oh no, they are not going to help me!”

“With what exactly?” asked Felicity, confusion evident on her face.

“With you. You’re insane, you need help, some meds, therapy, I don’t know! You can’t just live with me, it doesn’t work that way.” He wished he could leave her there and drive away. Not because he didn’t like her, but it’s not normal to find a girl on the street and then be stuck with her forever. She had to have a home, he had a life, he couldn’t babysit a crazy woman! He had a reputation in this city, people knew his name. Oliver Queen was one of two of the most desirable men in the town, rich and influential. Or at least used to have influence. Now noone wanted to take care of Felicity!

“What? Did you try to leave me there so I could not get back home with you?” He nodded and Felicity’s eyes started watering. Oliver couldn’t handle her gaze.

“You are not a nice human!” sobbed Felicity and brought her fingers up to her eyes. “My eyes are leaking again!”

“I’m sorry Felicity,” said Oliver sincerely repeating the phrase when she didn’t stop. “I am sorry! It’s going to be okay, come back home with me, okay? It’s going to be fine, just don’t cry, please…”

“Will we go back home now?” she asked hopefully, trusting Oliver with all her power.

“… yes,” he responded without conviction. Was he stuck with her now? It looked like that.

“Why did you want to leave me there with that strange man?” whined Felicity and looked at him with her big, blue, very sad eyes. The saddest he has ever seen.

“Huh… Because… I don’t wanna leave you anymore, okay?” he said hopelessly.

“Good. I like my new home,” she sighed. Apparently she believed him because she stopped crying after a short while and simply followed him to the car.

“Oliver Queen,” said Felicity quietly while they were driving.

“What now?”

“Is Queen your last name?” asked Felicity curiously and stared at him until he answered.

“Yes.”

“Pretty! I have a last name now too, you know?” she said happily. A few minutes ago he wanted to leave her and she cried badly, but now she was okay again? He didn’t understand anything anymore. “I did not have one, as an angel, but I got one yesterday. I do not think it is a nice one” she added.

“Why not? What is it?” He asked, cursing himself for not asking her before.

“Smoak,” she said and made a face. “And not spelled as it should be. It is spelled s - m - o - a - k. What does smoak even mean?”

“It’s a last name, it doesn’t have to mean anything,” explained Oliver. He could never be more glad for a woman spelling her last name. His chances to find her family increased. If it was her real last name that is.

“That is extremely strange,” stated Felicity and stirred in her seat. “Is my home still far away?”

“It’s… my home and no, it’s right around the corner. You’re so impatient.”

“What is ‘impatient’?”

“You!” Oliver parked his car and sighed. “How do you know what your last name is?” Wondered Oliver. If he believed her story she used to be an angel. As an angel she had no last name, but she ‘magically’ got it right after falling to Earth. He had to find some clues about how to get rid of her.

“I got an ID card,” said Felicity, looking at him confused. “Humans are supposed to have ID cards, right? That’s why I found one next to me?”

“Right. Can I see it later?” asked Oliver and hoped that it sounded casual.

“Yes, you can!” laughed Felicity. “Noone has ever seen my ID card. Besides me. It is so exciting!“ She laughed again. “But the last time I saw it, which was this morning, it was not complete.”

“Wasn’t complete?”

“Yeah,” sighed Felicity sadly. “I still had no home,” she whispered and tears started falling down her cheeks. “I miss my old home, you know?” She sobbed and Oliver felt sorry for her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she shyly looked at him. “I have never missed anything before. I do not like this feeling.” As much as she was or tried to be excited about her new human life, she hated those emotions. They made her feel all kinds of pain all of a sudden, and she couldn’t hold back the tears.

“It’s going to be okay, Felicity,” assured Oliver. A minute ago he wanted to make fun of her and her ID card that was ‘lacking her new home’ but he didn’t want to laugh anymore. Felicity seemed to be way more sensitive than anyone he has ever met. He enjoyed making snarky comments that she didn’t understand, but also he really cared about this girl. Right now she had only him. What bad luck!

“Oliver?” She said quietly and Oliver raised his brows waiting for her question. “What does ‘okay’ mean? I have wanted to ask ever since I got here…” Oliver couldn’t help but smile. He has no idea what’s in that woman’s head, but she was amusing. And very, very adorable.

Felicity was greedily eating her lunch and Oliver was checking out all people named Smoak that lived in Starling City. Felicity let him see her ID card and to his surprise it really didn’t show her address. He looked at it from every possible angle, but everything confirmed that it wasn’t a fake.

“Oliver? Can I have coffee with milk please? I do not like water,” she complained playing with the bottle.

“You can’t drink too much coffee,” said Oliver, not even lifting his eyes from the computer.

“Why?”

“Because I say so,” he responded knowing that ‘because I say so’ will end the discussion. Oliver was determined to find her family fast, he didn’t want to get another day off work again tomorrow. And he couldn’t leave a mental stranger alone at his apartment!

“Ahh, okay,” she whispered and took a sip from her water bottle. “What are we going to do now?”

“What do you wanna do?” Oliver still was too busy to show any form of interest.

“I do not know. Get my shoes maybe?” She moved closer to him and stared at him trying to get his attention. “For our tomorrow ride,” she added. “After breakfast.”

“Hmm… as for tomorrow I have to go to work and I don’t know what to do with you so if you remember anything about your old home or your family you could tell me you know?” He tried to bring up this topic again. He had to find a way of getting rid of her! 

“I do remember everything, Oliver, but I told you there is no way for me to come back to heaven,” she explained, a little annoyed. She has already told him that a few times! She knew from the rumours she heard in Heaven that people didn’t believe easily, but she wondered how could they be this stupid.

“Right,” he said and hid his face in his hands.

“You could take me to your work,” suggested Felicity. She had moved very close to Oliver and waited for him to look at her. She realised that she doesn’t like the fact that he’s focused on the sandwich like device instead of her. He finally looked at her and closed his laptop.

“I’ve tried helping you, I’ve tried… Felicity, I know you need help, I know you’re…” He sighed not wanting to say the word ‘mental’ right now. “I was looking for your family, for any sign of your old home, but I’m sorry. Looks like you have to stay here with me. Noone wants to help me with you,” he sighed and eyed Felicity from head to toe. Her hair was tangled, her gold dress was still perfect, but looked out of place, she was rubbing her bare feet together trying to stay warm.

“Yes, I think I do have to stay here with you,” admitted Felicity with a smile. She didn’t mind staying here with Oliver, she liked him. Oh, and of course he looked handsome. Oliver didn’t return the smile, just stood up and paced around the kitchen.

“You can’t go to work with me looking like that,” said Oliver. “We’re going shopping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Please leave a comment to let me know :) THANK YOU FOR READING :)


	3. Shopping Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all great comments on the last chapter of this story, now, after 2 weeks, chapter 3 is finally posted:)
> 
> \- the wonderful edit by: pleasantfanandstudent
> 
> \- corrected by: loveyoubeyondhope (please check out this blog:))
> 
> \- written with the help of: loveyoubeyondhope
> 
> \- special 'thank you' goes to miriam1779 and felicityollies for listening to my crazy ideas :)
> 
> Rating: +16 (T/M, can change)
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of drugs and mental illness, also swearing, +18 scenes in the future chapters (but no smut)

“Okay Felicity, now I really hope noone will notice us,” said Oliver, but a barefoot woman in a golden dress wasn’t something easy to miss. Oliver walked straight to the shoe shop and Felicity was doing everything she could to follow him on her ice cold feet. “When we walk in, you go straight to the chair on the left and I’ll bring you socks and shoes. Do you know your size?”

“Size? No, but I know my name, human age and… that is it,” she responded. They walked to the shop and Oliver immediately lead Felicity to said chair.

“Stay here and don’t talk to anyone, I’ll be right back.”

“You are not trying to leave me here, are you?” asked Felicity, fear and sadness in her big, beautiful eyes. Now he was regretting taking her to the Police Station. Oliver promised he wouldn’t leave her and Felicity hesitantly let him go to grab socks and some random shoes.

“Try on these,” he said and gave her the smallest size of plain black shoes.

“Ow, ow! Oliver, they hurt!” cried Felicity and Oliver had to immediately take her shoes off in order to keep her quiet. He knew that people were now watching them because of Felicity, but he kept his head down and tried to ignore them. 

“Keep your voice down!” He warned and chose the biggest ones for her to try on next.

“Are they supposed to fall off?” she asked confused and lifted her foot up, the shoe hitting the ground.

“No. Try these.” 

“Oh, they certainly do not fall off anymore” noticed Felicity and wiggled her foot in the shoe. 

“Do your feet hurt?” Asked Oliver and felt the vibration of his mobile in the pocket. Tommy has been sending him messages for about an hour. A huge party was supposed to take place there the following day and the place was ready yet, Oliver’s friend needed his help to take care of certain things. 

“I am not sure, my feet hurt almost all the time,” she said. “Ground is not really nice to walk on…”

“Felicity, you only have to tell me if they are too tight,” said Oliver barely looking at her. He needed to assure Tommy that he is going to come to work tomorrow. 

“Certainly not, in fact there is still room inside, is that a good thing?” 

“Not really, I think you need a smaller size,” Oliver leaned down to the boxes on the shelf and picked another pair of shoes for Felicity to try on. 

“How do you know what the size is?” Asked the tiny blonde and Oliver rolled his eyes at her. 

“It says on the box,” he explained. “Here, try 7…” 

A middle aged woman was passing by them and for a minute she stopped by the mirror on the wall, tying to decide on which shoes to buy. 

“And how did you know what your size is?” Asked Felicity curiously and Oliver saw that the woman was looking at them. 

“Stop talking,” he whispered and gave her another pair of shoes of the same size to try on. He turned his back to the nosy woman, just in case she knew him. “Just try these on.”

Felicity kept trying the shoes on for about an hour. It went faster after they finally found out what her size was, but Felicity was complaining that the shoes were ugly, nothing like she wanted them to be, but when he let her pick shoes she likes she disappeared for a long while and came back with high heel sandals in a light color.

“You’re kidding, right?” he asked annoyed.

“No, why would I?” She pouted and gave him a confused look.

“It’s not summer yet, you’d be cold,” he said and led her back to the chair.

“You say that as if it is obvious to me,” she told him and he had to bite his tongue not to say anything. He didn’t want to fight with her, especially not in a public place. Having gotten to know her a little already he knew she cried a lot over almost every dispute.

In the end Oliver bought her two pairs of ugly shoes and a few packs of socks. Felicity walked out of the shop in her brand new shoes that didn’t match the dress even a little bit. They went to a few shops with clothes and in every one of them Oliver wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He has never be more embarrassed in his life, the awkwardness of the situation was too much for him to handle. Firstly, Felicity needed underwear, then a few bras and then finally pants, blouses and a jacket. He spent hours in the changing rooms with her, because she was afraid he’d leave. Oliver was trying his best to explain why she can’t just stand braless in front of him. His face was pure red when she casually took the dress off revealing her naked body and Oliver immediately jumped out of the changing room, but she immediately pulled him back in. With tears already in her eyes she was begging Oliver not to leave her and he was awkwardly trying to push her away not looking at her perfect, naked body. 

“Oliver?” whined Felicity when Oliver was looking for some decent clothes for her to wear. She was standing in front of a short, pink dress, her eyes wide. “Look at how beautiful this dress is,” she sighed.

“You don’t need anymore fancy dresses,” he growled and handed her a pajama set. He looked around and just in case hid behind a hanger with dresses. 

“Grey again?“ she whined and tears shone in her eyes. “Look at how pretty the others are.” She raised her hand to touch a light purple pajama with colorful flowers on it, but she froze reminding herself of Oliver’s warning not to touch anything. “Can I…?” she asked quietly.

”Yeah, pick your favorite color, like a kid in preschool,” he muttered. He had no time for her picking her favorite colors and patterns. He offered to buy her the necessary things, and he wanted to do it fast. He chose the clothes that he had around, and why all of them were grey he had no idea. Oliver looked at his watch. He spent almost the entire day in the shopping center with his crazy ‘friend’ and he really wanted to run everytime she was staring at some fancy dresses and fluffy sweaters. He felt like everyone is looking at him because of crazy Felicity who was walking funnily in her new shoes.

“Okay, now you have clothes and shoes, but you still need some… other things. I’ll choose them all, so we could go home sooner, just don’t say anything and stay close,” Oliver told her and Felicity politely followed. She was walking very clumsily in her new shoes and pants, but when he asked she said that nothing hurts her, she’s just very uncomfortable. Oliver took that to mean she was finally adjusting. After all she walked in nothing but a dress for (as Oliver assumed) days. “You’ll need a toothbrush and a toothpaste,” he said and threw random products into the basket.

“What for?” 

“To brush your teeth, otherwise they will fall out,” said Oliver not thinking much. He was way too tired for thinking. Felicity’s presence was very exhausting. He wanted to chuckle when her eyes widened and she started checking her teeth with her fingers. “Hairbrush…” Oliver threw a random brown hairbrush into the basket, but Felicity looked sadly at a bigger, pink brush so he let her take it. He managed to realize she doesn’t like dark colors. Apparently she loved pink… Just like baby Sara.

“What is this for?” asked Felicity a second later, holding the box with the pink hairbrush in her hands.

“To brush your hair,” said Oliver and sighed when they got to shower gels, shampoos and body lotions.

“So they will not fall out?” Felicity tried to guess.

“So they will look pretty… What is wrong with you, woman?” wondered Oliver and Felicity’s eyes watered again. She wasn’t excited about being a human anymore. Why did Oliver think there was anything wrong with her? She thought that everyone will like her, just like in her old home. Besides he wasn’t very kind anymore, he was acting strange. She felt like she was a burden to him and that he only made fun of her. Felicity had no idea that Oliver wasn’t used to taking care of anyone, let alone a grown up woman who was acting like a child and not a very bright one.

“Choose one,” said Oliver knowing she would whine if he picked something she didn’t like. She was very picky as for a homeless person. This time though Felicity was standing still, not knowing what to do.

“What are these for?” She asked.

“What’s a shower gel for?” Oliver’s brows furrowed in confusion. “To shower! Come on, smell some and we’ll go home, quickly! I swear I saw Hanna’s boyfriend in the make-up section so she’s here somewhere…” Felicity looked at him and blinked a few times, but then she tentatively took one bottle in her hands, opened it and making a weird face put it back on the shelf. Oliver looked around again. Felicity finally chose some cosmetics and Oliver left the shopping center hoping none of his friends saw him.

It was already the night when Oliver and Felicity came back to Oliver’s apartment. Felicity got very quiet, she wasn’t asking questions anymore, she was just silently observing Oliver, but it didn’t really worry him, he only thought she’s tired.

“Go take a shower now, Here…” Oliver started looking into the bags. “…you have all of the things you need, your new pajamas are here. There are towels in the closet,” Oliver said and opened the bathroom door and closet. Oliver wanted to leave her in the bathroom and drink a half of his whiskey bottle, but Felicity was looking at him, tears in her eyes, again. “What now?” He asked grumpily. He felt very sorry for her, but why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn’t she be found by someone who would know what to do?

“I… I really do not know what you want me to do,” she sobbed standing in the middle of the bathroom. She didn’t understand this world and Oliver wasn’t really helping her to get it. Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes. Okay, she was sick, but for fuck’s sake she had to shower before! Maybe she hit her head and lost her memories? That would explain some of her behavior…

“Here you turn the water on. Red is hot, blue is cold. Understand?” He let out a loud breath of relief when she nodded.

“Take your shower gel and shampoo and here… here is your towel. Enjoy,” he said and quickly ran out of the bathroom before she could take her clothes in front of him once again today. He was tempted to lock her there for the rest of the night, but he realized after all the alcohol that he wanted to drink he’d need the toilet.

Oliver was sitting in his armchair for an hour, looking at the full whisky bottle and a few cans of beer. He responded to Tommy’s text regarding Verdant and got up. He paced around the room and sighed. Felicity has been showering for an hour. One hour. Looking at the clock again, Oliver walked up to his bathroom door and knocked loudly. Felicity shut the water down immediately.

“Oliver?” she yelled.

“Yes, Oliver, who else can be at my home, huh?” he said, irony in his voice.

“Can I finally end the showering process?” asked Felicity and Oliver’s jaw dropped. What if he decide to interrupt her after 3 hours? Wouldn’t she just walk out on her own?

“Showering process? Who says that?” wondered Oliver aloud and shook his head with resignation. “But yes, you should ‘end the showering process’ right now!” Oliver went back to his room thinking what to do with himself. He was angry, upset, and embarrassed by Felicity. How could he take her to work with him tomorrow?

“Oliver…” Felicity was standing in the middle of the living room, her pajamas half wet, her hair dripping on the wooden floor. “Are they supposed to leak water like this?” She asked, clearly uncomfortable with the cold water running down her back.

“What are you doing? Where’s your towel?” He quickly brought it and wrapped her hair in it, cursing under his breath.

“Oh… red warm, blue cold, wrap your hair with towel, wear clothes labels in the back, shoe size 7…”

“What are you doing?”

“Trying not to forget? I am learning what you have told me,” she explained. “I have heard that humans have to repeat things, otherwise they forget. How strange is that! Uh… Oliver, why am I… wrinkled?”

“Because you have been showering over an hour?” He guessed angrily. She has probably used all of the warm water! “What are you, a mermaid?”

“No, silly! I used to be an angel. Mermaids do not fall from the sky and I have heard that they can go back to their previous form if they survived 30 moons with humans on Earth…”

“Stop it right now!” shouted Oliver. He has heard enough and wasn’t going to take any of her shit. How was it possible that noone has heard of her in the nearest mental hospitals? She couldn’t have traveled far with nothing but a dress!

“Okay,” he said, his voice calm. He had to remind himself that it’s not her fault, yelling will only make her cry. “We should set up some rules. Rule number 1 is: don’t say stupid things. Rules number 2, 3, 4 and 108 say: follow rule number 1, are we clear?” Felicity nodded hesitantly.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Yes” she responded and looked down at her feet. He immediately felt sorry for her, his heart ache when her tiny frame trembled helplessly.

“It’s just that… I have a reputation in this city” he explained looking at her, hoping she would look at him with her bright, hopeful, innocent eyes that he already liked so much. “And please don’t get me wrong, but some things that you say are… weird. And we wouldn’t want people to think we’re weird, right?”

“Right” said Felicity, not really understanding what he was trying to tell her. She only knew that the rumours about humans were real. They were afraid of the truth. And they got easily annoyed. Oliver was helpful and very nice to her at first, but then he started being mean and irritated every time she asked him questions. He couldn’t understand that she used to be an angel, that she fell from Heaven and that she had no idea what shoes are or what a shower is. She had to try asking less questions. She could figure things out on her own, right? She could use his sandwich information device or the small important device. Or maybe the flat screen on the wall of his room? People were doing various things in it, she could learn from there! She has heard of a magic mirror controlled by a small box so that had to be it! Big fat boxes from the past were now flat screens, she has heard that from her befriended old angel. He could touch the Earth without consequences; he was supposed to watch over humans. Thinking that their conversation is over, Felicity took a deep breath and walked towards the bedroom she slept in last night, but Oliver stopped her.

“Um… sorry, but that’s my bed. I brought all of your things here, you’ll be sleeping on the couch,” he announced and showed her her new bed - right in front of the tv.

“Oh, of course! So… I get the room with a… flat black screen,” she noticed.

“That’s a tv.”

“Yes, it is a tv indeed,” she said pretending to know what she’s talking about. “Do you allow me to… turn it on?”

“Yeah, but I guess you don’t know how, huh?”

“Umm… I do know… I have turned on a fair amount of tvs before.” Oliver furrowed his brows in confusion after this abrupt change in her attitude, but soon he found out that she has no idea how to turn the tv on. He watched her as she walked up to it and narrowed her eyes trying to find any kind of a clue. “Why isn’t the controlling box attached to it?”

“Try this” said Oliver and threw the remote on her bed. “Goodnight” he smiled, guilt heavy in his chest. He really didn’t want to yell at her, but she was so freaking annoying! But also very cute… Yeah, she was cute, standing in the middle of his living room, dressed in a purple pajamas and orange socks with tiny unicorns, the remote looked somehow strange in her delicate, perfect hands… She was something else. A part of him knew she was too pure for this world, that she was as beautiful as the most angelic angel he has ever imagined, but he also knew that this couldn’t be real. Her perfection couldn’t have been angelic. She was simply a beautiful woman, lost in her own world.

“Goodnight, Oliver” her clear voice brought him back to reality.

“Don’t watch too long, I’m going to wake you in the morning, we’re going to work, remember?” he smiled.

“Yes, of course I do remember,” she smiled back at him. “And I promise to behave as well as I can, you would not have to be embarrassed by me,” she swore. “I hope our trip to the shopping center was not too bad… because… because despite all those uncomfortable clothes, I really enjoyed it,” she confessed.

“It wasn’t bad,” said Oliver. “Not at all, but I’m not used to women dressed in nothing but a thin dress running around like it’s the most normal thing in the world.”

“Right, of course you are not,” she admitted and for a while they stood in awkward silence.

“Goodnight,” he said finally, when he convinced himself that she’s not upset anymore.

“Yes, goodnight, kind Oliver,” she said and watched him as he closed the door leaving her in her new room alone. She played with the remote for a while and she managed to turn the tv on, then she walked up to the wall and hesitantly did what Oliver did to switch the lights off when she was in the bathroom - and it worked. Proud of herself she sat on the bed, snuggled into the covers and played with the remote, changing channels and changing the settings. She fell asleep hours later with a small smile on her face and the remains of tears that fell down her cheeks every time she reminded herself that she never will be an angel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so, so sorry for not being able to update sooner. I know it's been ages, but university isn't easy for me this year and I'm struggling a lot and I had no idea that I won't be able to update on regular basics. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm editing this in hurry and half asleep so... please forgive me. I'm not abandoning the story, but the updates won't be frequent :( It hurts me that I don't have much time to write :( Thank you for all of your support and likes and comments that I got, they mean a lot to me!!! Anyways. It's short, but I hope you'll enjoy :) Thank you loveyoubeyondhope, you're a wonderful beta!

Oliver, woken up by his loud alarm clock, sat on his bed. Again he thought that meeting Felicity was just a dream, but then he heard her.

"Oh no! Oliver?" She opened the door to his bedroom without knocking. "What is that noise? It woke me up!" she complained and her gaze landed on Oliver who was now trying to put his T-shirt on.

"It's supposed to wake you up. Don't you knock?" He asked and looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Knock?" She repeated eyeing Oliver from head to toe, as he stood in front of her.

"Yes, knock on the door before you come in." He walked past her and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh, okay I will do that the next time. So, why do you want the noise to wake you up? Sleeping is so nice!"

"But I have to go to work, remember?" Oliver reminded her. "And you're going with me."

"Of course I remember," she said and sat on the kitchen stool.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee," she moaned. "It's coffee time, right? Coffee with milk?" Oliver chuckled.

"Yes, it is. But the coffee isn't going to do itself," he told her.

"Yes, of course…" She jumped up wanting to show him that she's not useless.

"So I am going to need the mug," she guessed and Oliver pointed at the cupboard. She opened it and and Oliver rolled his eyes as for a long while she was trying to choose the mug she liked the most. It didn't change the taste of the coffee."And now I need… milk?" She looked at Oliver hesitantly, holding the most colorful mug that was in Oliver's cupboard - dark blue with black stripes.

"You need coffee," he said and handled her a jar of coffee. "Two spoons, then hot water from the pot, then milk" he advised her and started making sandwiches. A moment later they were sitting at the table, Felicity was greedily slurping her coffee while Oliver was reading some kind of a sports magazine. The advertisement on the back cover gained Felicity's attention and she leaned over the table to look at it closely. Oliver's brows raised in confusion as he looked at Felicity.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oliver, what is that?"she asked and Oliver laid the magazine on the table so he could see what she's showing him. "I swear I have seen it before…"

"It's a plane," he said, smiling at how Felicity's big eyes got even bigger.

"What does it do?"

"It flies," he explained, looking at the clock. He didn't want to be late for work because of her, but like with every other question she wanted a serious answer.

"Flies like birds?" Felicity was looking him in the eyes, her long, dark eyelashes were throwing shades on her porcelain cheekbones. Oliver summoned all of his strength not to look at her.

"No, it flies very high, above the clouds."

"Ohh, just like angels do!" Shouted Felicity excitedly.

"Mhm" Oliver decided not to argue with her this morning. She'd only cry…

"It is so tiny though, there's no way a plane could have hit me when I was flying in Heaven" she said and looked at the advertisement again, tilting her head.

"Planes are not tiny, " said Oliver rolling his eyes. This conversation would be funny, but he didn't have time for it. "It's just a picture of a plane, not… not an actual plane."

"How big are planes then?" She asked curiously.

"Big" said Oliver and walked out of the kitchen, Felicity followed him.

"How big?" She insisted.

"Just big! Quit it! We're going to be late, just get dressed now, okay?" Oliver found her clothes and handed them to her.

"Big like a flat screen?" Apparently she wasn't going to quit.

"Bigger."

"Big like you?"

"Bigger."

"Big like you and me together?"

"Bigger," said Oliver angrily.

"Like your four wheel vehicle?"

"Bigger than that too!"

"Okay then are they big like this house then?" She was standing in the corridor, looking at him, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, like this house," he said, feeling satisfaction that he managed to annoy her, even if it didn't match how much she annoyed him.

"Oh…" Felicity gasped in shock. "I just tried to say something very big so you would say planes are smaller," she confessed. "Do you think a plane could have hit me then?"

"Well, something did hit you," he growled and started getting his clothes ready.

"A plane?"

"Something heavy, very heavy," he muttered under his breath, trying not to get angry. "Okay, out, I wanna get dressed," he said firmly, but Felicity decided to ignore it.

"Are planes heavy?"

"Go to hell stupid woman!" He finally yelled. "You have to get ready now, we're leaving in 10 minutes! And don't you dare to talk to anyone when we're at work…"

"Ooo no, you did not just say that!" Felicity dropped her clothes and hugged herself with her arms. "Oh no, no! I cannot go to hell, this is not how you should treat other humans!" She cried. "Oh no, water is leaking from me again, oh no, I am going to dehydrate and die and go to hell because of you! Because you make me so angry!" She sat on the floor on her clothes and sobbed, her tiny frame trembling. Instead of previous anger, Oliver felt guilt creeping into his chest. Her breakdown reminded him that it's not her fault that she was like this. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her. He was used to silence and being left alone, not constant questions.

"Felicity…" Oliver kneeled beside her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Felicity, hey, I was kidding, sweetie." He hugged her and prayed for her to stop crying. "Stop, stop crying… I mean stop the… water leaking thing, shhh, sweetheart? It's okay, it's going to be okay, I'm sorry," he said with honesty. He was sorry for making her cry. Work could wait, he should have answered all of her stupid questions. She was a lost, sick person, she trusted him with everything she had and he let her down, scared her. Again.

"I'm very sorry, I don't want you to go to hell, okay?"

"But you said so," she whined, hiding her wet from tears face in the crook of Oliver's neck.

"I didn't mean it, I promise," he said and gently rubbed her back. "I'm just not… not used to people… talking to me," he confessed. "And I can't listen. I don't like answering questions, I simply don't like talking, okay? So if you talk constantly it annoys me [" he told her. " ] I promise I will try to change this, okay? Because even though you're weird I don't want to make you sad…"

"You made me sad" whispered Felicity. "So that is what this feeling is. Sadness" she said quietly and looked at Oliver. "Does it ever go away?" He didn't know what to say so he just shrugged his shoulders.

"By the way… how do you know what 'dehydrate' means?" He asked suspiciously when she got up from the floor and picked up her clothes.

"A lady in the flat screen told me" she answered. "Yesterday?" She added.

"Right" Oliver nodded and smiled at her as she was closing the bathroom door behind herself. The only good thing about her mood swings is that she never cried for longer than five minutes. and then she smiled beautifully again. He had to be more careful with her though, because he hated when she was upset.

Half an hour later Oliver and Felicity were driving across the town towards his club. Felicity kept scratching her thighs, pants making her very uncomfortable.

"What do you do at your work?" Felicity asked with curiosity, ignoring the fact that her questions annoy Oliver.

"I do the paperwork, check on deliveries, pay for them, count alcohol bottles, talk to people who want to host parties at the club."

"Wow, that is lots of things," she said. "I was watching over young souls that were meant to be sent to Earth," she told him and Oliver looked at her, his eyes wide. Was he supposed to tell her that Heaven doesn't exist and she couldn't have been an angel or play along her silly story?

"Something like a kindergarden?" He guessed.

"What is a kindergarten?"

"A place for children when they play while their parents are at work," he explained.

"Oh… Young souls are being watched over by young angels," she said slowly. "Yes, we play with them, tell them what is going to happen to them, what are the names of their parents… I think it's like a kindergarten for young souls where they play while their parents are waiting for them on Earth," she said with a smile.

"Did they give you a hard time? The souls?" Oliver asked trying to make a conversation with her. If she used to work in a kindergarten before she had… gone crazy, she'll remember that kids can be mean sometimes.

"A hard time?" Wondered Felicity. "No, not at all. Everyone in Heaven is good. I is the Earth that changes people."

"Why?" He asked, a little creeped out by her tone. It sounded almost like in a horror movie.

"Because it's in between," whispered Felicity, as if she was telling him some kind of a secret.

"Of what?"

"Of right and wrong," she said and for the rest of the way he thought of how there was some force in her words, like a magical power that made him think how right she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) ~missafairy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I missed you so much!!! I am sorry I couldn’t update sooner, but well... you know. Life happens ;) Anyways, thank you for all kudos/bookmarks/comments and messages and all feedback and I hope you’ll like this chapter :) Enjoy! Loveyoubeyondhope is my lovely beta :D

“Felicity, please tell me you know what to do.” Oliver was nervous to bring her into his work place. Tommy was his best friend, but they never had to deal with crazy homeless people so he didn’t know if their friendship could survive Felicity’s madness.

“Do as you say and stay quiet,” she told him and he nodded.

“And?”

“And do not talk to Tommy about angels,” she said and Oliver led her to the club and opened the door for her. There were lots of things to do before tonight’s opening so she couldn’t interrupt him. She slowly entered the club and grabbed Oliver’s arm.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver whispered.

“You are not going to leave me here, are you?” She asked, not wanting to let him go. Once again Oliver realized that the attempt to leave her at the police station was very traumatic for her. A sudden thought crossed his mind. She didn’t even know him, why was she so attached to him? Just because he found her?

“I’m not. Now let go,” he said silently and shrugged his arm, but she held him with too much strength.

“Promise me!” She insisted, his jacket still in her grip.

“Hey, Oliver, finally you’re here!” Tommy was looking straight at them, his evil grin on his lips.

“Frack,” cursed Oliver as his best friend started walking down the stairs. “Yeah, sorry I’m late, I had…” He looked nervously at Felicity, “I had some important things to do.”

“Oh, I see who you had to do,” laughed Tommy and Oliver rolled his eyes. “Tommy Merlyn, Verdant’s co-owner.” He introduced himself and raised his hand for Felicity to shake. She looked at Oliver, not subtle at all, and raised her brows in confusion.

“You’re not… going to introduce yourself?” Oliver asked and forced himself to smile. He was going to kill Tommy for the sex pun later.

“Oh, I would, but you told me to stay quiet,” she whispered and Oliver hoped the ground would swallow him whole. “What is he doing with his hand though? Am I supposed to hold it or something?” Oliver exhaled loudly. Great! Tommy knew about ‘Crazycity’ now.

“Umm… wait, what?” Tommy gazed upon Felicity, smiling awkwardly and then he looked at Oliver expecting an explanation of some kind. “Did you drug her?”

“Can we go upstairs?” He asked quietly and when Tommy nodded he pulled Felicity upstairs to the office.

“So…” Tommy locked the office door behind them. “Did you drug her?” He repeated, his expression shocked. He didn’t think Oliver could do that, but... well, there’s always a ‘but’. 

“No, Tommy,” sighed Oliver. “I found her like this on Wednesday after I left the club. Since then I was trying to find her family, I even took her to the Police Station to get rid of her, but they kicked us out. She’s mental, but I called all of the mental hospitals in the city and… nothing” he explained.

“For some reason I do not think that getting rid of me is a nice thing to do…” said Felicity and narrowed her eyes at Oliver.

“Great, so you have just brought her to our club,” Tommy ignored her and spoke to Oliver. “You want a mental woman to ruin our party? She has to leave.”

“She has nowhere to go!” opposed Oliver.

“She had to live somewhere before you found her!” reasoned Tommy.

“She says she’s an Angel and fell from Heaven,” Oliver told him. “Try finding her home with information like that!”

“I thought we were not telling him,” Felicity said, clearly confused, but sadly the men ignored her again.

“I don’t want her here,” Tommy repeated and crossed his arms. Oliver knew he was not going to give up.

“Felicity will help us with the preparations,” Oliver said and looked at her expectantly. “Right?”

“Of course, I will! I love preparations!” She squealed excitedly, but then she looked at Oliver and silently asked, “what?”

“Let’s just call the police,” Tommy suggested. “If we say we don’t want her here they’ll take her.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Oliver asked angrily. “They will arrest her! She didn’t do anything wrong, she’s just sick!”

“I do not think I am capable of being sick…” started Felicity, but never got the chance to finish the sentence.

“Tommy, you’re not calling the police!” Oliver shouted when he saw Tommy squeezed his phone.

“Fine, but when the party starts she stays here,” said Tommy looking at his best friend. Oliver sighed, knowing Felicity wouldn’t want to be left in the office.

“Uh… why do you not like me?” She asked trying to understand the man’s behaviour. She hasn’t met a lot of humans, but Tommy was nothing like Oliver. Sure, Oliver was mean and made her angry and she cried because of him a few times, but he cared for her and Tommy didn’t. “I am very likeable, I am good and helpful and I did not drink your coffee. If I did I would understand your annoyance, but on the other hand you could make yourself another one, that is very easy if you know what you need.” As she spoke, Tommy took a step back towards the door.

“Oliver, this is the most important party in the history of Verdant, this customer can have us on the first page of the newspaper tomorrow and damn you and this weirdo if it doesn’t say that we’re the best club in the state!” Oliver understood why his friend was this anxious, the amount of money they invested in this party was enormous, it had to be a success.

“I don’t want her anywhere near the guests,” Tommy said with finality and left the office, leaving Oliver with a crying Felicity.

“Damn it,” Oliver cursed and sat by the desk. He knew that they were not going to keep her mental state from Tommy, but he didn’t expect this kind of reaction. His friend and business partner was right though. They were running a respected, luxury night club and a crazy woman talking about Heaven wouldn’t do well for their image. Even if people thought she was on drugs, it was their job to kick those type of people out. Oliver was more worried about her, though. If she blindly followed him everywhere, who knew who else she could follow and where to. At the party there are going to be plenty of people who would use her innocence without a second thought. 

“Oliver?” Felicity sobbed , desperately trying to control her emotions in order to stop crying.

“Hmm?”

“You are not going to leave me here, are you?” she asked and walked up to him. When she was close enough she gripped his jacket and refused to let go.

“I told you before, I’m not,” he said, and tried to figure out how to talk to Tommy about Felicity.

“But you did not promise,” she reminded him.

“I can promise and still leave you here,” he blurted out without thinking and regretted it immediately. Felicity looked like she got punched in the face. The tears now sprung like a fountain from her eyes and she started crying very, very loudly. Her knees bent and she fell to the ground, her hand still tightly holding him.

“This place is horrible, humans are awful, I do not want to stay here,” she yelled and Oliver slid from the chair and knelt beside her. He gently put his palm on her shoulder. He knew humans were awful and that nothing can really fix that, but Felicity was so honest and innocent, for some reason he wanted to make the world a better place just for her.

“Felicity? Hey, Felicity, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you cry,” he said sincerely. A few minutes ago he’d gladly argue with her and make fun of her ridiculous stories, but she was crying - again - and he felt really bad for her. Apparently her mood swings were inducing his mood swings.

“Hey, I promise I won’t leave you here, I’ll take you home with me, okay?” he said trying to comfort her. She was shaking in his arms, her wet cheek on his shoulder. He knew that in a second she will forget how mean he was and act like nothing happened. Why? He was not sure, but it probably had a lot to do with her mental health issues.

“You promise to really take me home or will you still leave me here even after you promised not to?” She asked suspiciously, but Oliver saw in her eyes that she was almost convinced. She trusted people too easily, which worried him more than anything.

“I promise to really take you home,” he said. After a couple more minutes he asked, “Are you okay now? Can we go and prepare for the party now?”

“Of course!” She got up from the floor, already smiling. “You will have to tell me what to do though, like with the coffee,” Felicity told him and Oliver only shook his head.

“I’ll tell you,” he said and wiped the remains of tears from her cheeks. It was too late when he realized that he shouldn’t have touched her smooth skin because now he couldn’t bring himself to let it go. Felicity was looking at him with her big, blue eyes and he could see her trust in them. He vowed himself not to leave her side tonight, he cared too much for her to let anything happen to her. Oliver blinked a few times while taking a deep breath. Felicity felt that he wanted to break their touch so she put her palm on top of his, very, very gently.

“Your hands are really warm,” she said. “I like that.”

“Yeah, um… but I think we - we… have to go now,” he stuttered and gently freed his palm from hers.

“What about your friend?”

“What about him?” 

“Is he going to make me cry again?” she asked and bit her lip in worry. “I did not like what he said, it made my… my insides hurt,” she said, touching her chest awkwardly trying to explain the feeling. “Things I do not like make my insides hurt, and I cry. Is that normal for humans?”

“Not necessarily like this, but yes,” Oliver said and looked at his watch. He didn’t want to prolong his conversation with her, but what if she didn’t like the interruption and cry again? Yesterday he wasn’t sure about bringing her to work, but today when Tommy freaked out and wanted to kick her out Oliver knew that he couldn’t let it happen. It annoyed him that Tommy was so mean to her, even if sometimes he was mean to her too.

“Not like what?”

“Some… humans stop themselves from crying,” he said and waited anxiously for her to react.

“I do not know how to stop,“she confessed. "Unless you cheer me up. Then I start feeling joy.” She smiled at him and their eyes met once again.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said and felt that their conversation was finally over. He opened the door and wanted to walk out, but Felicity forcefully shut the door.

“So what about your friend?” She repeated the question that he didn’t answer. “Is he going to make me cry again?”

“I hope not, but don’t worry, I’ll be with you the whole time,” Oliver responded and Felicity just nodded her head. Then they both walked out of the room to prepare the club for this night’s big party.

xxx

The music was already playing, the bartenders were ready to mix drinks, decorations were set up, and Oliver and Tommy were anxiously waiting for the party to start. Felicity was at the bar, sipping juice trying not to talk with the bartenders because Oliver and Tommy obviously forbid her to talk to them. Or to anyone for that matter.

“They’re here!” Tommy said and looked at Felicity expectantly.

“I sit here and do not talk and if I have to, I shake their hands like we practiced,” she said loudly so Tommy and Oliver could hear her. They nodded their heads and Felicity smiled, truly proud of herself. She was getting better and better at being human! She watched as the clients started walking through the door, Oliver and Tommy were greeting the Mayor of Starling City and his daughter Astrid, who has just turned 21 and came to Verdant to celebrate her birthday. Felicity looked at the girl and gasped in awe. Astrid had the most beautiful dress that Felicity had ever seen, and pretty shoes similar to the ones that Oliver didn’t let her buy.

“Wow, this place looks even better than you promised, Mr. Queen,” the mayor said and shook Oliver’s hand. His daughter was looking around; it was obvious that she liked the decorations as well. She had no idea how this place was going to look and only asked for different shades of purple trusting the club owners to take care of everything.

“I’m happy you like it, we did our best,” Oliver said and silently let out a breath of relief. Astrid’s friends started walking into the club as well as her family. The girls were squealing and someone started singing “happy birthday”.

“And who’s that at the bar?” the mayor asked casually, but Oliver knew that he was concerned with letting reporters into the club. Only people from the guest list were allowed. Felicity wasn’t one of them and he has never seen her here with Mr. Queen and Mr. Merlyn.

“Actually, we wanted this place to be ready as soon as possible so we needed an extra pair of hands,” Tommy explained anxiously. The last thing they needed was Mr. Mayor talking to Felicity. “And… I think it’s the time to start the party, right?” He said and both men agreed with him.

“Right Mr. Merlyn! Thank you, I’ll see you around.” 

“Let us know if you need anything,” Oliver offered and glanced at Felicity who wasn’t alone at the bar anymore. Astrid’s father disappeared in the crowd while Oliver’s attention was caught by one of the guests who was interested in renting this place for a party. Tommy on the other hand walked up to Felicity hoping she didn’t talk to any of the guests.

“Felicity…”

“Tommy?” Felicity was still uncomfortable around him because he made her cry before. “Where is Oliver?”

“I don’t know. What are you doing?”

“Drinking the delicious mango juice,” she said and smiled hesitantly at him.

“Did you talk to anyone?”

“No, you did not let me,” she told him sadly. “But if you allow it I would like to talk to someone, I feel lonely sitting here by myself. I would like to shake someone’s hand, otherwise I have practiced in vain… ”

“Nope, that’s not happening.” Tommy didn’t like the idea of Felicity being among the guests and Oliver was too stubborn and refused to kick her out. Fortunately he had a plan. “Actually, I want you to help me with something… it’s… upstairs,” he told her and Felicity immediately got up from the stool.

“I am very helpful, I will help you with anything! Can I take my mango juice with me?” She asked and for a second Tommy felt really bad when her innocent, big eyes met his. He wasn’t nice to her at all and now she wanted to help; it looked like she desperately wanted him to like her. A thought flashed through his mind that Felicity, whatever was wrong with her, had a pure heart and Tommy felt sorry that he had to use it like he was about to.

“Sure… take it, follow me.” Felicity followed him upstairs to the office. Not aware of anything she went inside while Tommy still stood by the door.

“Could you give me the blue folder from the desk?” he asked and Felicity - glad to help - walked over to the desk, leaving Tommy behind. Before she managed to grab it, she heard the doors being shut. When she looked back and saw that Tommy was gone she immediately ran to it, but Tommy already managed to lock her in with his key.

“Tommy?” Felicity shouted and knocked on the door. “Thomas! Thomas did you forget about me?” She started kicking the door, but she only hurt her feet. “Oliver! Oliver! Help me!” Felicity started shouting, but of course noone heard her. The walls were too thick and the music was too loud. Her glass with mango juice shattered on the floor, both of her hands hitting the door. Felicity felt the ache in her chest again and tears started falling down her face. “You are not a nice human!” She yelled between the sobs. “I do not like you!”

She grabbed the blue folder from the desk and threw it at the door. She wasn’t surprised when nothing happened; the folder was not heavy. She only took another folder from the desk and also threw it at the door. Then the folders were joined by pens and whisky glasses that she found in the desk drawer. She jumped at the sound of shattered glass, but didn’t stop throwing things at the door. She had to get out of this place somehow. She thought that something heavy would break the door. Felicity was breathing heavily, her sight was blurred by the tears, her body shook helplessly with anger. She picked the laptop up from the desk, but after a moment she put it back, because earlier that day Oliver showed her really nice puppy videos on it. She decided to spare the poor device, after all if she’s stuck here forever she needs the cute puppy videos to entertain herself. Instead she picked up the chair and tried to throw it. It was way too heavy so it landed right before her. Felicity furrowed her brows and picked up the chair again. She walked closer to the door and hit it once. Then again. Finally the chair broke, but the doors remained in its place. Besides the few scratches from the broken glass they were completely fine. Felicity was soon grew tired and sat on the floor among pens and folders and chair pieces. She wiped her face with a sleeve and sighed hopelessly. She was too tired and too sad to watch the puppy videos, but she didn’t feel like throwing the laptop at the door, not anymore. For a second she thought about laying on the couch, but in the end she simply curled up on the floor and closed her eyes. She let the tears fall from her eyes; she wasn’t strong enough to stop crying. What if everyone would call her ‘insane’ and 'mental’ forever? What if Oliver wasn’t the only one who called her that? She knew that humans thought she was behaving strangely, but she hoped that someone would believe her and teach her how to live on Earth. Oliver was trying to teach her when he was not 'trying to get rid of her’, but… he had a weird friend who has just locked her in the office.

xxx

Oliver was running around like crazy. He was sure that Tommy will be pissed when he tells him that Felicity must have disappeared somewhere in the crowd and is nowhere to be found. He had to find her. She was very naive and could do some pretty stupid things while left on her own. Oliver spotted his best friend and quickly walked up to him.

“Tommy, we have a problem,” he shouted over the music. “I lost Felicity, I can’t find her anywhere…”

“Oh, she’s not a problem anymore,” said Tommy and Oliver looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“She’s upstairs,” said Tommy shortly.

“Upstairs? But she didn’t want to watch the puppies anymore.” When Oliver and Tommy finished decorating the club they asked if Felicity would stay in the office when they party starts, Oliver showed her some funny animals videos, but she said she has never been to a party before and she wanted to stay. Was it too loud for her? Maybe she was upset because she was left alone at the bar, but what could Oliver do about it? He was at work, he couldn’t babysit her all the time!

“No, I locked her in the office, she wanted to 'shake hands like we practiced’ so I had to take her out of here,” explained Tommy.

“Wait, you locked her in the office?” Oliver couldn’t believe his friend. He knew Tommy didn’t want Felicity at the party, but locking her alone in the office was a little too much. Felicity was still scared after he tried to leave her on the police station. Oliver didn’t know what made him so protective of her, but he realized that he cares about his crazy new friend. He elbowed his way through the crowd and ran upstairs. He quickly unlocked the door, walked in, and closed it behind him so the loud music could not be heard.

“Felicity?” He didn’t even blink before Felicity was glued to him, her arms around him, squeezing tight.

“I do not like Tommy, I do not like him,” she said, her voice surprisingly calm. Oliver looked at the mess on the floor, the spilled juice, shattered glass, broken chair and at the scratched door and his heart hurt. It looked like she was trying to get out, maybe she thought he would never come and find her.

“It’s okay,” said Oliver and wrapped his strong arms around her.

“He made me cry again,” she confessed. “I was angry too. I was so angry! I do not know if I am going to stay good in this world, Oliver,” she whispered hiding her face in the crook of Oliver’s neck.

He couldn’t imagine what she felt like after being tricked and locked here alone by Tommy. She had every right to be angry, but if she claimed to be an angel maybe she thought she has to behave like a saint? Who knew what was happening in her head?

“I drank your coffee, I was angry with you this morning, I do not like Tommy and… I…” Felicity sighed and Oliver felt that her arms tremble around him. “I would like to lock him here,” she added very, very quietly, a little shocked by her confession. Oliver held back a chuckle and gently rubbed her back.

“It’s okay, he shouldn’t have locked you here,” said Oliver. “I’m sorry it happened, I had to go talk to someone…”

“I know, I know, you are at work and should be doing your work,” said Felicity and pulled away from him. “Can I go with you though?” Her beautiful eyes were looking straight into his, her pleading gaze left him no choice but to let her go with him. Oliver had no idea what happened that day, but he didn’t think of Felicity as an intruder anymore. He met her only a couple of days ago, even this morning he thought it was a strange dream, but now? Everything has changed. It was like Tommy opened his eyes, he cared about this girl and would never let anyone hurt her.

“Yes, you can go with me, but…”

“Do not speak to people,” finished Felicity and smiled at him sadly.

“Don’t speak to people about angels or… mermaids and any other fantastic creatures, okay? And definitely don’t go with anyone anywhere!”

“Fantastic creatures?” Repeated Felicity and looked at Oliver with annoyance. “You are never going to believe me, are you? Makes me want to lock you here too.”

“Focus on not going with anyone, okay?” he said fiercely. “Promise me.”

“I promise,” she said with confidence. She knew that Oliver wanted to keep her safe in this strange world, even if he didn’t believe that she was an angel, he must have known that she’s lost. He was quite good at guiding her through human life so far. Well, frankly she hoped for more, but she was glad that Tommy wasn’t the one who found her in that alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments, I know I haven't updated for a long time but pretty pleaseeee :) Thank you for reading!


	6. Birthday Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) I am officially the worst writer, I know, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. BUT I think this chapter is a great apology for all of you. Thank you for the great response to this fanfic!!!! I love your comments and sweet messages <3 Thank you @loveyoubeyondhope for being such a patient beta :) @pleasantfanandstudent thank you for this wonderful edit.  
> Enjoy! :D

Oliver was laying in bed, the sun high in the sky, and couldn’t help but peek through the curtains. He has been awake for some time now, but really didn’t want to get up yet. Now that his life turned upside down and he was living with Felicity he cherished every moment of privacy. Suddenly he heard the door opening to the living room, then Felicity’s bare feet hitting the floor and he sighed. Even if he liked his awkward, blond friend, he was used to being alone and she didn’t stop talking for one damn minute.

“Oliver!” Felicity opened the door and ran into the room.

“Knock, Felicity!”

“Oh, right, knock…” she said and knocked on the already opened door. “Get up, get up!” She sang and jumped on to the bed.

“Oh, why would I get up?” He asked. He couldn’t help himself, he had to tease her a little bit. She was just too cute.

“Because we are going to have coffee and then go to work. We have to go to work!” Felicity told him and grabbed his hand trying to pull him up.

“We’re not going to work today,” Oliver finally sat up and quickly flipped Felicity so now she was laying on the other side of his king sized bed. He got up and walked up to the closet.

“What? But… but I want to lock Tommy in the office, did you forget, Oliver?” Felicity sat, clumsily trying to free herself from the bedsheets that Oliver tangled her into.

“I told you, you won’t lock him anywhere,”  Oliver scolded her. “Pouring salt into his coffee was cruel enough,” he noted.

“But…”

“No buts, it’s my day off! Now get out, I have to change,” he said and pulled the clothes out of his closet.

“What are we going to do today?” she asked, sitting still.

“We’re going for a run and then to my niece,” explained Oliver. “She turns 3 today.”

“That means birthday party!” Felicity squealed with excitement. “You have a niece?”

“Not really, Sara is my best friend’s daughter, he’s like a brother to me so I call Sara my niece.”

“That is very nice! I can not wait to meet her! Maybe she remembers me from Heaven…”

“Felicity!”

“Right, no angel talk,” she whispered and bit her lip. She couldn’t decide if she should try convincing Oliver that heaven exists or maybe just try to blend in.

“Now go get dressed, okay?”

“Okay…” she said and moved towards the door. Oliver didn’t wait for her to leave and pulled his T-Shirt through his head. That’s when he heard Felicity’s sharp inhale.

“Why are you peeking?” he asked, slightly amused, but mostly creeped out.

“I am not,” she said quietly, totally staring at his abs. Desire flashed in her eyes and Oliver quickly pulled his working out T-Shirt on.

“Oh, aren’t you, really?”

“I am a little bit,” she admitted, embarrassed by her lie, and a beautiful blush covered her cheeks and neck. “You are shaped like an old monument,” Felicity told him and he chuckled at the awkward compliment.

“Old monument?” He repeated, looking at her and holding back a laugh at her serious expression.

“Do you not watch National Geographic?” She wondered and Oliver had to sit down on the bed, because he almost bent in half, laughing.

“Nope, not at all…”

“Oh, then I have to tell you that many years before tvs, there were antsient civilizations and some of them built monuments that showed human body in a perfect form…”

“Ancient. It’s ‘ancient’ civilizations, and yes, I guess that started in Greece, huh?” Oliver was looking at her, her gold hair shone in the sunlight, her fair, perfect complexion seemed to glow. It was difficult to focus around her, but he managed to do it somehow. “Ancient Greece.”

“Ancient… but wait, how do you know about that?” Felicity asked, clearly confused. He said he didn’t watch National Geographic, right? Then where did he get this information from?

“I had to go to a Museum once,” he told her and got up from the bed. Oliver grabbed Felicity’s shoulders and led her out of the room. He shut the door and sighed. It is going to be another long day.

Felicity didn’t make him angry anymore, Oliver kind of accepted her tiring presence. It looked like she had no family in Starling City, not a single person named Smoak knew her. He didn’t stop looking for her previous home, but he didn’t do it at all costs anymore. That night in Verdant when Tommy started being mean about Felicity, Oliver realized that he cares for her and will never let anyone hurt her. She was lighting up his life, like a ray of sun after the storm. Sure, he missed his old life and losing himself in alcohol and sex, but apparently he didn’t lose himself in it completely. He didn’t know that when he saved Felicity that night she saved him too.

xxx

Oliver was running through the park, from time to time looking back to check on Felicity. She was still running, it had to be a good sign. Oliver ran along the river, then down the bridge admiring sailboats in the harbor, then he looked back. Felicity was running funnily, a little like a Frankenstein daughter, and now she was way behind him. Oliver rolled his eyes knowing that yet another part of his daily routine will be ruined by Felicity. He stopped by a bench and stretched a little. She finally ran to him, cheeks flushed, hands wrapped around her tiny body.

“Too fast?”  Oliver asked and Felicity shrugged her shoulders.

“I am not certain,” she said, her voice steady, breath not ragged… Oliver furrowed his brows in confusion. She seemed to be in a good shape, then why couldn’t she keep up with him? “Something is not right,” she whined. She placed her palms on her breasts and sighed. “When I run… when I run my breasts bounce,” she told Oliver who involuntarily looked at Felicity’s chest. Well… he wasn’t surprised that her boobs were bouncing, these were the most beautiful boobs he has ever seen. And he saw a fair amount in his life. His imagination went a little wild and he only came back to his senses when Felicity’s finger poked him into his stomach. “I asked if they are supposed to… you know,” she jumped in place, her breasts jumped with her. “They are so soft that they just move around,” she added and Oliver felt like he needed a moment to himself. Fantasizing about Felicity didn’t help him to stay calm at all. “Maybe I should take the bra off?”

“No!” Said Oliver loudly and looked around if anyone heard him. “No, no, no… I think it can only make it worse…”

“Do I have to hold them all the time?” She asked, not aware of his distress. She was fully clothed, of course, but her hands squeezing her breast did things to Oliver.

“I think we should just go home,” he said breathily. “Slowly,” he said and started walking towards their building thinking of everything that turned him off.

“Do you not want to run anymore?”  Felicity asked him, looking at Oliver with concern. “Are you tired now?”

“No, I’m fine…” he lied, “but you can’t run with… you know, your boobs bouncing,” he said a little frustrated. His shorts were way too tight to walk in them right now. He walked a few steps before Felicity so he didn’t have to look at her very distracting body. How was it possible that she looked so good in sweatpants and a loose T-Shirt?

“Oh, I see,” she whispered sadly. “Are you angry with me? You know, I can go home on my own and you can still run some more…”

“Felicity, I’m not angry,” told her Oliver.

“You look a lot like an angry person…”

“How do you know? You’re looking at my back,” he noticed and sighed loudly trying to forget about a certain, painful problem.

“Exactly,” she muttered. Felicity decided not to say anything for the rest of the walk so she just walked a few steps behind Oliver admiring everything around her. She smiled at clumsy children on bicycles, turned her head around to look at the birds, at the clouds quickly moving through the sky… This world wasn’t so bad after all, not on a sunny day in the park.

“I’m not angry, okay? We have to go home and go to Sara…”

“Who else is going to be there?”  Felicity asked curiously.

“Just Sara and her mom,” Oliver finally slowed down so now he was walking beside Felicity.

“And her dad? Your almost brother?”

“John is a soldier,” Oliver sighed. “He never wanted to go back to war after Sara was born, but they didn’t give him a choice. He saw her maybe five times…”

“Oh no…” Tears shone in Felicity’s eyes. “And he can not even see her on her birthday?”

“He wanted to, but no… he couldn’t.”

“It must be difficult for them,”  Felicity noted and instinctively reached for Oliver’s arm. He was surprised by her gesture, but let her cling to him.

“It’s killing him, I know it,” said Oliver. He knew his friend very well and he knew he’d rather be with his family. John spent a lot of years abroad, that’s how he met his wife Lyla, but he wanted to settle down now and be the dad Sara always dreamt of. Lyla told her little girl, that daddy is a great man and that he’s fighting to save people, but as selfish as it sounds she wanted him by their side. Safe and sound at home.

“When can he come back home?”

“In a year,” said Oliver.

“Is a year a long time?”  Felicity asked curiously.

“Well, it’s not short,” Oliver responded, thinking of his best friend and his family. Anything could happen during that year. Being with Lyla and Sara today was all he could do in this situation.

xxx

“But you have to, Oliver, you have to!”  Felicity whined as she walked up the stairs following Oliver. “I cannot wait any longer, what is in the box?” Oliver laughed under his breath. Felicity wanted to know what’s Oliver’s gift for Sara was, but he refused to tell her only so he could tease her a little bit. He knew he shouldn’t be laughing at her lack of emotional control, but he couldn’t help it. She was being too cute with her eyes narrowed, fists clenched, her usual smiling lips curved in annoyance.

“Patience is a virtue,” said Oliver, grinning.

“I can not be patient anymore!”

“Sara will open the gift in a few minutes, that’s when you’ll find out what’s in it,” he explained. “Now ring the bell.”

“Um… what?” Felicity looked at him confused, her big blue eyes met his. Oliver chuckled.

“This thing here, it’s a doorbell. You press it to let someone know that you’re waiting by the door,” said Oliver calmly. As always when he explained something, Felicity listened carefully making mental notes.

“And you want me to let Sara and Lyla know that we are waiting?”

“Exactly,” he said and nodded his head. “Can you… uh… can you do it now, or are we going to stand here forever?” Oliver asked, the huge gift for Sara felt heavier with every moment.

“Oh, I can do it,”  Felicity assured him, “But how do I know if it works? I have never done it…” Felicity pressed on the doorbell and she and Oliver heard the noise it made. “… before,” she finished.

“I think this is how I know that it worked,” said Felicity, clearly proud of herself. It still amazed Oliver how such a simple task could make her smile. Oliver heard Sara’s giggles from inside and a second later Lyla opened the door, holding her daughter in her arms. Seeing her favorite uncle, Sara laughed and clapped her hands, wiggling in her mother’s grip. Lyla stepped back so Oliver and Felicity could come in.

“Happy birthday to my favorite niece!” Said Oliver and bent, placing the gift in the corridor, sighing in relief. He didn’t get a chance to stand back up before Sara jumped into his arms, laughing loudly.

“Ffank you, uncle Ol'ver!” she said and squealed as Oliver threw her high in the air.

Felicity stood beside Oliver, smiling at the heart warming scene. She remembered Sara’s soul very well. Now, the girl had dark, curly hair and chocolate brown eyes, but Felicity could almost see the young soul she used to take care of. Felicity could feel Lyla’s gaze on her so she smiled. She wasn’t sure if Oliver told Lyla that he’s not going to be alone.

“Good afternoon, my name is Felicity. Felicity Smoak.” She introduced herself just like she practised with Tommy. Lyla shook Felicity’s hand, making Felicity giggle.

“Lyla Diggle, it’s nice to meet you. Please, come in,” she said and led Felicity into the living room. “Oliver didn’t say he’ll be coming with someone, sit down, I’ll bring another plate.” Felicity politely sat on the chair. “What would you like to drink?”

“Would you let me drink coffee with milk?”

“Huh… of course,” Lyla smiled awkwardly.

“Oliver only lets me drink coffee with milk for breakfast,” explained Felicity. “He has never said why though.” Lyla’s brows furrowed in confusion, but then Oliver appeared in the living room.

“Lyla? I’ll help you in the kitchen,” he offered. The woman quickly nodded. She had a feeling that Oliver wanted to tell her something about the mysterious Felicity that he came with.

“I will help too!” Felicity said with a smile. “I know how to make coffee.”

“You stay here,” said Oliver quickly. “We’ll be back soon,” he promised.

Oliver placed Sara in her seat in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, I should have called, but I thought you wouldn’t mind if I came with Felicity,” started Oliver. “You know she wouldn’t be here if I thought she’ll put Sara or you in danger, right?”

“In danger? Oliver, you’re scaring me,”  Lyla said in a loud whisper.

“I found her on the street, she… she’s not exactly…” Oliver sighed. “I called every single mental hospital near Starling or Central City, but it looks like I’m stuck with her,” he explained. “She’s kind and funny and she wouldn’t harm a fly. I promise.”

“You promist me a gift, uncle!” Sara reminded the adults of her presence. She slid off of her stool and ran to the corridor.

“If you say so, I believe you,” said Lyla to Oliver and followed her daughter. “Sara? Sweetie, cake first, then the gift.” She laughed and picked her girl up, carrying her to the living room. “Say ‘hello’ to Felicity, and give her the plate, we’ll eat your birthday cake now, okay?” Sara nodded her head and put the plate on Felicity’s lap, because she couldn’t reach the table.

“Hello, Felicity,” said the little girl, and froze when Felicity’s eyes met hers. Sara blinked a few times and Felicity smiled at her kindly.

“Happy birthday, Sara,” said Felicity softly. “I am very happy that I could come here and celebrate with you.”

“She my auntie?” Sara asked her mom quietly, pointing at Felicity.

“Yes, she’s your new auntie,” Lyla picked her daughter up and placed her on the stool. “She will play with uncle Oliver and you, okay?”

“Yes!” Sara clapped her hands excitedly.

“And now sit tight, pretty girl,” Lyla lit up the candles and smiled at Oliver and Felicity. To Sara’s joy, all three of them started singing 'happy birthday’ in unison.

“Remember to think of a wish,” Oliver reminded his little niece before she clumsily blew out the candles.

“I wished something beautiful,”  Sara told them and with a soft smile on her lips watched as her mother cut the cake.

“And what was that honey?” Asked Lyla curiously.

“Daddy home,” said Sara as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to her it was. She was a small girl, but she knew what she wanted the most in the world. Her daddy to be at home with her and her mommy to sleep peacefully.

“He sent you a card, but it’s not here yet,” said Lyla. “It’s far away from here where daddy is so you have to be patient.”

“I know,”  Sara whined and greedily took a mouthful of cake. “But want daddy today…” A loud sob escaped Felicity’s mouth and everyone looked at her. She was holding her hand against her lips to muffle the sounds, but all in vain.

“Um… Felicity?” Oliver looked at Lyla awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders. “Can you stop please?” Hearing him Felicity only sobbed louder. Sara and Lyla didn’t really know what to do, the toddler was watching Felicity closely and Lyla was looking at Oliver, silently telling him to do something. She should be the one crying, not a stranger who never even saw her husband. Oliver knew that Felicity won’t cry for a long time, and that all he has to do is cheer her up so she could laugh again.

“Felicity, it’s a party, come on, stop crying,” said Oliver and then thought of an excellent idea. “Sara, don’t you want to open your gift?” He suggested, knowing that Felicity really wants to know what’s inside. The little birthday girl squealed happily and slid off her stool. “Felicity, come on, we’ll go help her,”  Oliver said and stood up to follow Sara to the hall, where the big surprise waited. He looked at Lyla, who was obviously confused, looking at Oliver questioningly. Oliver just shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what to say or how to explain Felicity’s behavior. After all he didn’t fully understand his new crazy friend.

“I am so sorry for ruining the party, it was never my intention.” Felicity was already standing up, her face was wiped, but her big, blue, watery eyes were looking at Sara with sadness. “I am still getting used to my life here, you know? It makes me so sad that your daddy is not here with you.” Felicity walked to Sara and kneeled beside her on the floor. Oliver thought that the girl was looking at her like she understood exactly what Felicity was saying, but he quickly shook this thought off. “Do you miss him very much?” Sara nodded her head and looked down. “I am sorry… but now, uh, let’s unwrap it, shall we?” Felicity picked Sara up and placed her on her lap. Oliver glanced at Lyla uncertainly, but she only looked back with a sad smile. She wasn’t upset with Felicity being close to Sara. Oliver’s girl might be a little crazy, but for sure she was also trustworthy. Or at least she seemed to be.

“What you buy me, uncle?” Asked Sara with excitement as she was tearing the present paper.

“That’s a surprise, I hope you’ll like it little one,” said Oliver and sat on the floor. Lyla went for her camera to record her daughter’s reaction to whatever was in the huge box. She has been sending her husband videos almost everyday for years now. She knew he’s still missing on a lot, but it felt like the only way he was going to have them in his life.

“Come on, Sara tell to the camera what you’re doing,” encouraged her mom.

“Sending to daddy?”

“Yes, we’re sending it to daddy.”

“Me got a surprise from uncle Oliver and Fel'city. She my new auntie!” squealed Sara to the camera. A few minutes later, Oliver helped her with opening the box and Sara gasped in awe.

“My beaufiful bike!” She yelled and a second later, Felicity was already placing her in the bike seat. It was a four wheel bike, very small, with yellow and purple stripes, in the colors Sara really liked. “Mommy, mommy, I have a bike now!”

“I can see that, sweetie! What do you have to say to uncle now?”

“Thank you uncle Olffer! It’s beautiful!” Sara saw the bell and rang it a few times, laughing.

“It really is beautiful,” admitted Felicity. “I saw lots of children riding them in the park today, they seemed to be happy” she said and Oliver rolled his eyes. It was normal to see children on their bikes, but Felicity was making a big deal out of it.

Oliver pulled out his phone and asked Lyla and Felicity to sit on the floor next to Sara on her brand new bike. He took a few selfies and then the adults started helping Sara to ride her bike in the huge living room. Oliver was looking at Felicity from time to time, amazed by how good she was with Sara. She had patience for her, she smiled so kindly, and was very careful, holding Sara for the whole time not letting the jumping child fall. He could imagine her working in a kindergarten. Maybe that’s how he could find her home? Oliver made a mental note to call to all of the child care facilities in the city. Maybe her state didn’t require being in the hospital and that’s why no one heard of her in the nearest mental hospitals.

He was really running out of options, because she still wasn’t on any missing person’s list, not only from this state, but also from bordering states. He still had quite a long list of people he wanted to contact, but he slowly started losing all hope for finding her family. He had to admit that he kind of liked her funny self, his body certainly kept betraying him in her presence. She was a beautiful woman, and he didn’t only notice it this morning when her boobs were jiggling. He knew it from the second he found her shoeless on the street, her golden hair and big eyes made him want to look at her forever. He wondered if that’s because he desperately needed to get laid, after all, sex after every party in Verdant was in his habit, and now he couldn’t do anything because he had to take Felicity everywhere with him.

The small party was ending when Oliver was helping Lyla wash the dishes. They decided to leave Sara with Felicity, but Oliver knew that Lyla was still watching their every move, and he couldn’t blame her for that.

“So you say no one is looking for her?” asked Lyla trying to process what Oliver just told her about Felicity.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “To be honest I don’t know what to do anymore. I can’t go anywhere alone because I don’t know if I can leave her in my apartment. I can’t take my eyes off my coffee in the morning, because she calls it the most delicious liquid she has ever tasted and would drink every amount of it, and I can’t go on my morning runs and you know how much I love morning runs,” whined Oliver. “I blame your husband for that, by the way,’ he added and Lyla smiled.

“I know, you two used to run together until I called and yelled at John to come back home,” she said with a sad smile, reminding herself of the time when her husband was still at home with her. “She’s not much of a runner, huh?”

“Well…” Oliver hesitated before answering. “that’s not really the point here, she seems to be in good, or at least decent shape,” he told Lyla.

“Then why?”  Lyla asked curiously. Did Oliver hook up with some random girls during his morning runs too? She frowned and looked at her husband’s best playboy friend.

“Uh, I don’t know how to talk to you about this,” he said, looking at his feet. “Her boobs bounce, okay, I said it. How do you do it that your… uh… you know…”

“She needs a good sports bra,” Lyla chuckled.

“What do those look like?”  Oliver asked, his brows furrowed. “I only got her, you know, the usual lace bra.”

“Wait, you got her a bra?”  Lyla asked shocked. “What the hell?”

“I probably should have mentioned that she wore nothing but a thin gold dress when I found her,” he explained. “No shoes, no… nothing.”

“Oh, you skipped the most important details,” Lyla sat down on the stool and looked at Felicity. “I’m thinking of what can we do with her, but nothing comes to my mind,” she sighed.

“Yeah, looks like I’m stuck with her forever,” he complained and rolled his eyes.

“Maybe that’s not so bad, you know? She seems kind, and she’s so good with Sara… I only hope she didn’t tell her anything about the crazy angel thing.” Lyla knew that her daughter would immediately talk her into playing dressing up and buying varieties of angel wings. She didn’t need that at the moment.

“She won’t, for some reason she listens to what I said. She thinks I’m her guide or whatever, she only never knocks, just runs into my bedroom like she owns the place.” The dishes were all clean and dry now, but Oliver didn’t want to move. He was glad he could talk to Lyla about the situation with Felicity. He could talk to Tommy, but he made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her. Oliver looked up and saw Sara, who now was running towards them with a few drawings in her chubby hand.

“Mama!” The little girl jumped on her mother’s lap and snuggled comfortably. “This my new bike,” she explained when she showed both Lyla and Oliver the picture, “me on it.” Oliver held the picture while Sara showed them another one. “This daddy on my bike, here mama,” Sara clumsily switched the pictures already, showing them another one, that made Oliver’s jaw drop. “this my new auntie,” he heard the girl say when he looked at a picture showing an angel with yellow and white wings. In his head he instantly replayed the night when he met Felicity. She was sitting on white and gold feathers.

“Oh, did aunt Felicity tell you some stories about angels?”  Lyla asked trying to sound casual.

“No,” Sara shook her head, switching the picture again. “But looks better with wings.”

The next picture showed Sara, Lyla, Oliver and Felicity together, huge white and yellow wings took almost a whole place on the sheet of paper. Oliver got up from the stool and walked up to Felicity, who was slowly drawing her own picture.

“We’re leaving,” he said simply, waiting for her to stand up.

“Already? I thought you would come and draw with us,” said Felicity, clearly disappointed that it is not going to happen.

“No, I was doing the adult stuff.”

“Adult stuff?” Felicity now stood up and looked at him angrily. “Do you not realize the importance of child care? Was Sara supposed to sit here on her own on her birthday? That day should be important for you, big human!” Oliver stood still, not knowing what to say. He only wanted to tease her a little bit. “Uh, you make me so angry, Oliver!”

“Well, you make me angry too, I told you not to tell Sara about the whole angel thing…”

“I did not tell her, she must remember me from Heaven,” whispered Felicity. “I did not know it is possible, I thought the souls forget.”

“Okay, enough,” interrupted her Oliver. “Whatever you told her doesn’t matter now, we’re going home.” Felicity opened her mouth to say something, but with Oliver’s luck Lyla interrupted.

“Thank you for coming Oliver. Thank you for the gift, she loved it!” Lyla walked up to them and hugged Oliver. “Thank you Felicity for taking care of Sara.”

“My pleasure, she is remarkable,” smiled Felicity and winked at Sara, who giggled and tried to wink too. “Bye, Sara.”

“Bye, bye!”

When Felicity was leaving, she looked back a few times, and she wasn’t sure why. She could only guess that is was because the family wasn’t whole, and she really wanted it to be. Oliver said that John is a good man. Sara clearly loved her father, and wanted him close, but could Felicity do anything about it? To do so she would have to trust Oliver. In the car on their way home she asked Oliver multiple times if John was a good man, but she only made Oliver angry. For some reason he didn’t like it when she asked one question multiple times, just to make sure. Felicity thought she has to take a risk or these thoughts will always haunt her. Later that night, she made sure that Oliver was in his room, already in bed, and then she silently pulled out his jacket from under the sofa. Carefully, she unfolded the jacket and sighed. She wondered how much would it take to get John back home. To be safe and sound with his family that awaits him.

In the middle of the night Oliver was sleeping soundly when suddenly he jerked awake, woken by a short ring of his phone. He sat on the bed, curiosity taking the best of him. The text he got was from Lyla. He quickly blinked away the rest of sleep from his eyes, worried that something bad could have happened. The message however was not bad at all. Actually, it made him laugh in relief.

“John’s coming home tomorrow! It’s a miracle!!! L.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) If you liked this chapter, please leave a comment :) You can find me on tumblr @missafairy  
> ~missafairy :)


	7. Drinking time

Thank you for the great response to this fanfic! I love your comments and sweet messages <3

Special thank you to:

pleasantfanandstudent and loveyoubeyondhope

Warning 1: Oliver and Felicity are straight in this story just because I say so

Warning 2: Alcohol drinking

Felicity sat on her bed, woken up by the loud sound of Oliver's alarm clock. All night long, she has been hugging Oliver's jacket with her feathers in it, just to feel closer to her old home she still misses terribly. When she lost her wings, the remains of them didn't lose their magical power, that's why she was able to use them to help humans. If she could use them to go back to Heaven she would have, but that was not an option. They could only be used safely to help good people, out of her own good will. She wasn't sure what happened if she was forced to use them or her intentions were not pure, but she never wanted to find out. She only trusted the old angels and their instructions when they taught every young angel about the power of their wings and warned that they can only be used for good. They were all knowing after all. For a second she wondered if they knew that she would fall, but she quickly shook that thought off.

Felicity didn't hear any indication that the loud alarm woke Oliver up so she decided to investigate. She was wondering if John told him, or his wife that he got released. He could have made it a surprise, she didn't know him well enough to tell. To be honest, she didn't know him at all, but she hoped to meet Sara's father very soon. As for now she had to wake Oliver up. She opened the door forcefully and shouted a 'good morning'. Oliver didn't bother to tell her to knock the next time, because it seemed like she would never remember it. He just groaned, covering his face with a blanket. His peaceful morning has just ended.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" squealed Felicity and jumped onto his bed.

"Sleeping Beauty? Did you watch Disney movies?"

"What is Disney?" she asked and tried to pull the covers off Oliver's head. "And Sleeping Beauty is what a big human said on TV to a sleeping woman. Do you know what was slightly weird? She was sleeping naked, without her pajamas. Anyway can 'sleeping beauty' be used only to describe a sleeping woman? If so it makes no sense, because all humans are beautiful. Men are just more pleasurable to look at," she told him and that's when he finally let her pull the covers away, only so he could look in her big, bright eyes.

"I beg to differ," he said, his eyes still locked with hers. The only thing he didn't see coming was her lying on the bed next to him, her face very, very close to his.

"How so?" She wondered and he swore that if she moved, she would bump into his face. Not trusting himself, Oliver slightly pulled back away and forced himself to look away. He's gotten to know Felicity well enough to anticipate a random comment about her boobs or other sexy body part that will one day be the cause of his heart attack.

"I prefer looking at women," Oliver explained and sat up on the bed. No matter how much he liked lying in bed with pretty girls, he couldn't lay there with Felicity.

"Then that must be fate that we have met, you know?" She said, now also sitting. "I like looking at you and you like looking at me."

"I didn't say I like looking at you," said Oliver and covered her with blankets from head to toe, tangling it around her. That gave him a few seconds to pull on a T-shirt without her saying something weird about his well - shaped body.

"What? But you said you like looking at women! I am a woman now," he heard her muffled words, and then her sad face was freed from under the covers.

"Stop whining," he said, regretting commenting on the subject at all. The pure disappointment in her eyes made his heart hurt. "Come on, it's coffee time."

"Yum! Can I have two cups?" She asked, hoping that he will finally let her drink some more of her favorite coffee.

"No," said Oliver and went to the kitchen to heat the water in the pot. Felicity followed, after she clumsily freed herself from the tangled blankets.

"What are we going to do today? Morning run? I figured that I could hold my breasts and we could still go running in the park, you know?" Felicity waited for Oliver to make sandwiches so she could make some for herself.

"Lyla said you need a sports bra," told her Oliver. "She thinks it will solve the mysterious case of your… you know… Speaking of Lyla, " Oliver started and Felicity stilled, impatiently waiting to hear the 'news'. "She texted me at night saying that John is coming home. It's a real miracle, I have to call her and ask how did this happen."

"Maybe someone listened to Sara's birthday wish," guessed Felicity, smiling to herself.

"Yeah, it looks like it," admitted Oliver. "I'm wondering when he will be back, you know? It can take some time, but I really hope it will be before they realize he cannot be released."

"They will never realize," she said and smiled even wider. "And he will be here very soon, you will see."

"I hope so," he whispered and Felicity wished she could use the feathers to make him believe her. "Go get dressed, we're going to work."

"So I am not going to meet John today?"

"He won't even be here today. It takes days, Felicity," he said with annoyance. "Trust me okay I know. I have experience with this stuff."

"I think he will be here today," repeated Felicity, ignoring Oliver's mean glares. "Wait, you were in the army too?" She asked, eyeing Oliver from head to toe, like she was checking to see if he had any more secrets.

"You ask too many questions!"

"I asked one question, Oliver!" She said loudly, crossing her arms.

"We're leaving in 15 minutes, hurry."

xxx

"I am not drinking that," Felicity repeated, shaking her head.

"It's your favorite mango juice!" Tommy rolled his eyes, trying to keep smiling, because Oliver was watching him from behind the bar.

"I do not want it from you," Felicity wanted to go away from him, but Oliver made it clear that he wants her to sit at the bar and try to make friends with Tommy. Both he and Felicity didn't like each other and did it only because Oliver threatened to lock them both in the office together.

"Oliver wants you here so it would be easier if you didn't try to kill me!" whispered Tommy loudly.

"I did not try to kill you!" Felicity whispered back, truly horrified by his accusation.

"You pour weird things into my coffee, same difference," said Oliver's friend and Felicity's eyes narrowed. "When do you even do it?"

"When you do not look," she explained. "You most likely spit into my drink, otherwise why would you want me to drink it?"

"Because I want to show you that I'm a good man, who just made you a drink and wants to be friends."

"I think you are a mean big human who is being mean to me," she said stubbornly. "We will see who is right," she told him, taking the glass. "If you did something to it, I will start screaming and I will tell Oliver that you are not nice to me."

"Aren't angels supposed to be good?" Tommy wondered.

"Oh yes, but did you forget I am not an angel anymore?"

"That would explain the threats," Tommy smirked and watched her as she took a sip from the glass. She frowned as soon as the liquid touched her tongue and Tommy chuckled.

"Surprise," he chanted, but his joy didn't last long. Just after a few seconds he felt the cool liquid splashing on his white shirt.

"Liar," she said and ran to Oliver. Tommy groaned, knowing his friend would be pissed when she tells him about the incident. He didn't want to argue with his best friend, but the temptation to annoy Felicity was taking the best of him.

"Hey, come on, it was mango flavored vodka, so technically I lied only a little bit!" He said loudly, but Felicity didn't care in the slightest. Judging by the look on Oliver's face, his friend wasn't happy either. Tommy sighed and patiently waited for an argument to start. Oliver was already approaching him, leaving Felicity standing in the back.

"What kind of 'not drinkable, burning liquid' did you give her to drink?" asked Oliver, tired of Tommy's behavior towards Felicity.

"Just vodka, relax," Tommy raised his hands in a defending motion. "She's overly sensitive!"

"She is, but Tommy, that's why you're supposed to be the smarter one! Stop teasing her."

"No way, are you saying you never annoy her? You told me yourself 'she's just too cute when she's annoyed'!"

"But she likes me and she hates you, that's the main difference between us," Oliver explained.

"Then stop bringing her here, kick her out!"

"I won't do that," said Oliver fiercely.

"No… please tell me you don't like her," whispered Tommy, visibly concerned. He wanted his friend to find a girl he really likes, but a sane one! Not Crazycity, a mysterious, sick girl he found on the street.

"I do!" Tommy's friend told him. "She's funny and kind…"

"And crazy," Tommy interrupted. "She's cockblocking you, hence the clouded judgement. Go get laid tonight," he suggested and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I can't because two certain adults require constant supervision," said Oliver and walked to his office, leaving Felicity and Tommy in the huge dance room.

A few hours later, Felicity was sitting on the floor in the storage room, where Oliver told her to wait and give Tommy the list with the count of alcohol bottles. She was reading all labels, comparing the names to what Oliver wrote on the paper when Tommy walked in.

"You still here?" He asked and walked up to her when she handed him the paper.

"Yes," she confirmed and stood up. "The vodka you gave me is quite expensive," noticed Felicity. "And it looks like the humans actually like it, because you have to order more. There are only three bottles left."

"Yeah, weird species, these humans, don't you think?" He smirked and Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, but eventually decided not to react to his snarky comments. She wasn't stupid, she knew he (doesn't) didn't believe her that in fact she used to be an angel.

"Can I drink some?"

"You got your chance, but spilled it on my new shirt," reminded her Tommy. "My expensive shirt, I might add."

"Please, can I drink some?" She pleaded, trying to be nice to the bar owner who could provide her free drinks. For some reason, Oliver only let her drink the juice…

"You can take whatever you want from the bar, Roy will fix you drinks if you'd like," he said. "Just stay away from me and my clothes."

"Gladly," she said and left the storage room, walking towards the bar. She wanted to try everything that humans drank, no matter how awful that might be. She had to blend in, and what better way to blend in at a club than drinking some fancy stuff? Before the party even started, Felicity drank four alcoholic drinks, and kept on drinking. She wanted to know what the fuss was about. Some of them were tasty, but that was it. To be honest, she liked coffee better. Roy, the man from the bar was looking at her uncertainly, but she didn't tell him that she's an angel so she guessed he can't think she's crazy. Something must have been off. Felicity kept drinking, carefully watching Roy all the time, her big eyes glued to him.

"You don't want any more drinks, do you?" Asked Roy when he finally had enough of her staring at him. This woman has drank more than he could drink and stayed sober. No slurred speech, no uncontrollable laughter, nothing.

"Why not? I admit I am not thirsty anymore, but I have to taste as many drinks as I can," she told him. "See, I am really trying to blend in so that people would not find me crazy, but I find it extremely difficult because, you know, I drink so much and have to go to the bathroom all the time and I do not really think that other hum - people have to pee so frequently too…"

"Then maybe stop for today?"

"I can not stop," she whined looking at her almost untouched margarita. "But this one is awfully sour and I do not like it!"

"Look, I really recommend you to stop drinking," said Roy sternly. Felicity was his boss's friend and he didn't want any trouble if she fell under her stool. Apparently, he couldn't stop her from drinking, but maybe Tommy could? Roy had just spotted him in the crowd and waved his hand. Waving at his boss wasn't the proper thing to do, but he couldn't really leave the bar right now, in the middle of the party.

Tommy tried to elbow his way to the bar and immediately saw what Roy's problem might be. Felicity was sitting on a bar stool, fortunately not talking to anyone, but what caught Tommy's attention was that she was surrounded by empty glasses. If she wanted to taste expensive liquor, she might be in trouble now. When Tommy suggested she can drink whatever she wants, he wanted to see if drunk crazy people get any more crazy, but when he realized what he might have had done, his smile quickly faded. What if she's never had alcohol before? What if she didn't remember that it's not safe to drink too much? He knew a thing or two about alcohol poisoning.

"Felicity, I let you have a few drinks, not to empty every bottle of liquor!" He said angrily.

"I am not even touching any bottles! If someone empties them, it is Roy," she opposed. "And how am I supposed to stay away from you and your clothes when you came to me with your clothes on?" She asked, her eyes narrowed. Why did she always look so angry when Tommy was around? Oliver's friend guessed it had to have something to do with locking her in the office.

"You can't drink so much!" Tommy yelled at her.

"Why not? You said yourself that I can drink what I want," she said stubbornly. "And I want more pretty cocktails!"

"Felicity," Tommy sighed. "Don't you know that it can end bad for you? Come on, you can't be this stupid!"

"I am not stupid," she said firmly. "And you Mr. Thomas, are a liar," she said and drank her margarita before Tommy could stop her. "Ew!" She frowned. "That one was bad."

"Felicity, for god's sake!" Tommy panicked and for a brief second he considered calling Oliver, but as he wanted to handle this situation on his own.

"Leave him out of it, you are a liar and he can not change it," she told him as if it was something obvious.

"I'm not lying this time, you'll get sick," said Tommy, grabbing her arm. He wanted to take her to the office where she could peacefully throw up and go to sleep.

"I will not get sick," she argued. "That is how I am different from humans, but you are too stupid to understand."

Angels were as old as the Earth. Not all of them of course, but the first ones were witnesses of the whole of evolution. They were watching it from Heaven, day by day seeing more and more; seas, lands, plants, animals, things that led to the creation of humanity. Before that happened though, the Heavens split and Hell appeared on the other side of the Earth, balancing the good with the bad, locking the Earth in between. The Angels from Heaven were like warriors, guardians ready to help humans since the very beginning. Some of the younger Angels were meant to fall to the Earth if someone needed them. Miracles are tales as long as time and noone has ever figured them out. Angels were hiding behind human imagination, always in the shadows. It wasn't like they never revealed their identities, of course they did, but noone believed them. People preferred making up their gods or thinking that some weird rituals held a magical power. People are scared of the things they didn't know and both Heaven and Hell are a great, unsolved mystery. The violence of the Earth often killed Angels before they could fulfill their tasks so with time, they became immune to illnesses and poisons, lethal wounds healed fast, scratches never got infected, but their strength or stamina wasn't any different than human's.

"Stop being so difficult, just trust me on this."

"No, I am not going to trust a liar!"

"Okay then, I'll prove it," said Tommy. He couldn't think of a better idea than to show her.

"How? You can not drink it if you think this can make you sick!" Felicity opened her eyes widely, staring at him.

"This won't be my first hangover Felicity. You pick the drink, I don't want you to whine that I'm cheating."

"What can I pick from?"

"Hey, Blondie, pick tequila,'' suggested Roy and Felicity nodded.

"And it will not make you sick, right?"

"I hope you believe me before it does," murmured Tommy and poured himself a glass of tequila.

"You will not drink something that can make you sick just so you can make me believe you," Felicity wasn't sure if she believed him or not, but surely didn't want him to get sick! Being sick must be really bad if it has made Angels die for centuries! Tommy didn't answer her though. He was drinking quite quickly, his silence driving Felicity crazy.

"You know what?" After what felt like an eternity, Tommy shifted in his seat to face Felicity. "I don't do it to make you believe me, but to prove you wrong," he said, his speech slurred. "For some reason Oliver likes you, maybe he doesn't realise how crazy you are…"

"And do you know what?" Felicity also shifted so now she was looking him closely in the eyes. "I will prove you wrong too." Saying so, Felicity took the bottle and took a sip, then she started coughing as she felt the burn of the alcohol in her throat. Her eyes became watery, but she couldn't give up. If that silly human could drink it, so could she. The second sip wasn't so painful, then it got a bit better and better, and then Tommy almost broke her teeth, taking the bottle back abruptly.

"You're a greedy creature," he mumbled and laughed. Felicity leaned closer to him and carefully looked him in the eyes.

"Stop speaking like this, I do not like it," she pleaded, not aware of Tommy's drunken state.

"I don't care what you like," he told her. "Besides you're the one to talk funnily. You speak like an old - fashioned robot or something…"

"I saw robots on tv, I do not talk like they do," opposed Felicity, furrowing her brows.

"So, Blondie, is the tequila working?" Roy, who was busy mixing some more cocktails, asked. Felicity just stared at him, not knowing what to answer, but fortunately Tommy saved her from this strange question.

"It is," said Tommy and drank one more glass. "I think that's enough, don't you?"

"Definitely boss," said the bartender and in meantime handed the guests their orders he was done mixing.

"You can ask me to double your s'lary and I'll say yes, ya' know?" Said Tommy making Roy laugh loudly.

"Thomas, that is not funny, stop it!" Pleaded Felicity one more time.

"Your fault," argued Tommy. "I proved you wrong. Almost. I can't believe I simply agreed to throw up to annoy you. It's cool at the moment, you know? You forget about all the shits of the world."

"So you are saying that you are getting sick now?"

"Kinda."

"Oh… what do I do now? Should I go to find Oliver? So he can help you?"

"Whaaat? We may have 'no drinking at work policy' so… noo…" Tommy stood up and swayed on his legs a little. "We're going to dance now," he announced and reached for Felicity.

"No! "You do not like me so why would you dance with me?" Asked Felicity suspiciously.

"'Cause I wanna dance!" He shouted and narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not even a lil' bit drunk, are you?"

"I do not think I am, I must be immune, like to illnesses and poisons," she guessed, not really knowing what to do. Should she go dancing with Tommy? He seemed a bit nicer while he was drunk, but he was still the same mean human who locked her in the office and called her 'crazy'.

"I don't believe in Angels," he said, leaning towards her. "But you should be laying drunk under the stool now."

"But I am not, because I really was an angel," she sighed. Tommy nodded and grabbed her hands.

"C'mon lil' Angel, we're dancing now!"

"Thomas!" She shouted, but Tommy was already dragging her towards the dance floor. She wasn't happy at first, but with time she decided that dancing is not a horrible thing to do.

After all documents were completed, Oliver could finally leave his office. He had to find Felicity. He hoped she was still at the bar where he left her, obviously lecturing her again that she can't talk to strangers or go anywhere with them beforehand. She only rolled her eyes and said that she knows, but Oliver was still worried. He cared for her more than he was able to admit.

He was walking down the stairs when he spotted his friend Tommy in the crowd of dancing people. He smiled, glad that his friend is having fun. The next second, he noticed that the girl next to him is Felicity. He blinked a few times and looked again. Felicity was dancing happily with Tommy, who was slightly swaying on his legs. Oliver wasn't sure why he felt a slight sting of jealousy, wishing he was the one dancing with this girl. He quickly shook the feeling off, reminding himself that he should keep looking for her family, that she's not going to stay in his life. Trying not to think about it, Oliver walked up to them.

"Oliver! Tommy did not get drunk at work because of me!" She shouted when she saw him. Tommy rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"Well, that was random," commented Oliver and furrowed his brows when Felicity frowned and hid her face in her hands.

"I am sorry I lied, he totally got drunk at work because of me," she whined and looked at her feet.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah, so what?" He asked bluntly. "Uh… Oliver…"

"Let's go upstairs," told him Oliver, seeing that his friend may not feel good. "You too," he said pointing his finger at Felicity. The three of them quickly walked upstairs and as soon as Felicity closed the door, Tommy laid on the sofa and groaned.

"It was a bad idea," he murmured. Oliver kicked the trash bin towards him and Felicity looked at both men confused.

"What's gotten into you?" wondered Oliver. They have worked together for quite a long time now and his friend has never got drunk at work before.

"Felicity drank a river of booze and nothing happened to her and…"

"And he said I should get sick, but I am not capable of being sick…"

"I'm gonna throw up," muttered Tommy and held onto the trash bin. Felicity's eyes grew wide and she screamed.

"Thomas! Oh God! Oliver, he is dying," she said, truly terrified. Oliver chuckled and sat behind his desk, not bothered at all.

"He's not."

"How can you say that? He is choking on his insides! Ew, this is horrible," she started sobbing loudly and Oliver regretted coming here with them. "Thomas, please do not die! Oliver, I think he spitted out his organs in a liquid form!"

"It kinda feels like that, I'm never getting drunk again," whined Tommy and wiggled on the sofa trying to get more comfortable.

"He's fine, relax, Felicity. Come here, I have news about John," he said, hoping she will stop crying soon. Still sniffing, Felicity walked up to him and sat on a chair beside him. She could see that Tommy was still breathing, and Oliver's calmness calmed her a little. Tommy was his best friend, Oliver wouldn't let him die, right?

"Is Thomas going to be okay?" She asked, taking a tissue from Oliver.

"Yes, he'll be fine when he wakes up in the morning," Oliver assured her. "Aren't you curious about John?"

"You are going to tell me that it is a miracle because he is with his family already," said Felicity quietly. "That he came here with the first plane."

"Umm… yeah," he nodded. He had no idea how Felicity knew it, but he couldn't care less. John was finally with his family. He sent him a photo of him and Sara on her new bike. Apparently he had to be at home before the evening. "They invited us for pizza tomorrow. You'll meet John then."

"Great! I can not wait," said Felicity and rested her head on her arms. She was looking at Tommy, wondering if he believes in her angel story now. She hoped he did, because Oliver certainly didn't. With his attitude and stubbornness he will be difficult to convince. She only hoped that she could stay with him forever now. After all where will she find a human with such a good heart like Oliver's?

Thank you for reading! ~missafairy


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am so sorry I stopped updating this story, but as you know university is very difficult this year. Thank you for all your comments and messages, I am very happy to see that you enjoy my work. Special thank you to @tdgal1 for editing this chapter!!! Also thank you to @pleasantfanandstudent who made a beautiful edit for this fanfic!

Tommy woke up to the annoying sound of his buzzing phone. He quickly blinked the sleep away and instinctively reached for a bottle of water that someone left for him beside the bed. Next to it, Tommy spotted a bowl, empty fortunately. He drank the water wondering how could he not be hungover today. Did he throw up all the alcohol yesterday allowing him to have no headache or even feel thirsty? His memory is intact. He remembered his talk with Felicity, dancing with her, he remembered her angel story, he even remembered calling her 'little angel' after noticing she was still sober and he was drunk even though she drank as much, if not more, than he did.

When his phone started ringing again with John Diggle’s smiling face, he reached for the phone immediately Tommy, Oliver and John served in the army together. Tommy and Oliver didn’t return after the first year but John did. Unhappy to be gone after his daughter’s birth, John was coming home. Released two days ago but waiting for the red tape meant a week or more before he would return but seeing John’s call, Tommy wondered what happened

"Hello?" Tommy answered the phone, his voice not a bit hoarse from the alcohol he drank last night.

"Hey man!" John's happy voice greeted him.

"I haven't heard from you in ages! What's up? I heard you're heading back home soon," Tomy told him happy to hear his friend’s voice.

"Well actually, I'd like to tell you in person this evening,"John informed him. Wait, in person? How was that possible when Tommy waited a week to come home and John was already here? Maybe the alcohol was affecting him more than he thought

"No way!" Tommy exclaimed with wonder.

"So Oliver didn't tell you I came home yesterday?" Asked John. "I sent him a photo with Sara in the park yesterday evening. We managed to go on a quick walk before it got dark," he explained.

"Oh wow!" Tommy was shocked. He couldn't even imagine how happy Lyla and Sara are having John at home. "I... might have been a little busy last night," Tommy said quickly. "But I'm not busy today, so I'm up for a meeting this evening."

"That's great! At 5?"

"Yeah, sure... oh, it's like in three hours..." he realised.

"Is that a problem? You can come whenever you can, I just wanted to see you..." John said in a disappointed voice.

"No, it's not a problem," he said quickly.

John was probably the kindest person that Tommy knew. He suddenly felt guilty for not going to Sara's birthday. One of his workers could have covered for him as Oliver suggested but Tommy turned into a workaholic in the past few years. He hated birthdays, weddings and other celebrations and his night club was always a great excuse if he didn't want to go. Besides that, Oliver was always closer to the Diggles. It's like they replaced Oliver's family. Tommy thought that his can never be replaced, maybe because it wasn't completely lost. At least not to him. As for Oliver? He had nothing left not even hope.

"See you at five then?" He asked quietly.

"See ya'!" A cheerful John replied before hanging up the phone. Sitting on his bed admitting he wasn’t in the mood to go anywhere but willing to glue a smile on so he doesn’t disappoint John, Tommy told himself it was just another day. Getting up to get ready, he never noticed his phone buzzing on the bed.

xxx

"Oliver, I am stuck again," announced Felicity. "Are you going to help me or what?"

Oliver was shopping for a sports bra with Felicity, but it's been a nightmare. Most of them were black or grey, which Felicity didn't like, and the bright ones didn’t fit right. Felicity kept tangling herself in the tight sports bras calling out to Oliver to help her with covering her boobs. Was she doing this on purpose? Did she know how miserable she made him? With every bra that Felicity was stuck in, Oliver's pants were getting tighter and tighter. Also, Felicity wasn't immune to Oliver's charm, her body was naturally responding to his every touch. Her cheeks were getting red, breath was getting faster.

"Again? Felicity, have mercy!" He whined, but peeked through the curtain, his eyes only half open. He helped her one more time and again looked at her reflection in the mirror. The bra she had on now was black and grey, it seemed like they finally found the right type and size. Felicity jumped a few times like Oliver told her to do before. This time, full breast support was achieved.

"I think it is okay," said Felicity looking at Oliver. "What do you think?"

"If... you're comfortable in it then it's fine," he told her, averting his eyes from her chest. "Okay, we'll buy it," he said and pulled his phone out of the pocket.

"Has Thomas called yet?" Asked Felicity when she exited the changing room, worry evident on her face.

"No, he's probably still sleeping," Oliver answered.

"Still? Does he not own an alarm clock?" Oliver could see the worry in her eyes. Considering the fact that yesterday she hated him, it seemed pretty weird to Oliver.

"He does, but don't you remember that you said sleeping is nice? He thinks so too."

"But it is past noon! Is it normal for hum... uh, I mean for people to sleep so long?"

"Yeah, sometimes," responded Oliver and called Tommy once again. "He's not picking up, but I'm sure he'll call back soon."

"Can we go visit him? We will ring the bell to let him know we are there," she suggested with hope and Oliver had to agree. Sometimes, the innocent and honest look in her eyes made his heart flip. In moments like this, he would do anything for her. Right now though, he felt something else, deep down in his chest, but never wanted to admit that he was getting jealous of Felicity's very recent interest in Tommy. After Oliver paid for the tiny piece of clothing, he and Felicity started walking towards the car. They were walking in silence, a hugging couple walked passed them and Felicity inhaled loudly.

"What is it?" Oliver asked immediately, but Felicity just shook her head to calm him down.

"I have just reminded myself of something," she told him and stopped, standing completely still, Oliver involuntarily stood right behind her, confusion evident on his face. Felicity stood on her toes and kissed Oliver's cheek, wrapping her arms around him, the shopping bag landing flat against his back.

"Thank you," she told him with a smile and started walking again. Oliver was too startled to move so Felicity looked back at him, her brows furrowing. "What is it? I saw people on the flat screen doing this after shopping, after one human I mean person pays for the other, so do not pretend to be surprised," she said firmly. "In a tv!" She corrected herself quickly. "I meant I saw it in a tv, there is no such thing as a flat screen," she laughed nervously.

Oliver just nodded, still too confused to do anything else. He could almost feel Felicity's soft lips on his cheek although now she was standing away from him. He was surprised by her action, sure, but being so attracted to her, he never wanted to wash this cheek again only so he could feel her forever. Suddenly he understood his reluctance to look for her home and find where she came from. His heart will break when he loses the new friend he has become attached to. Trying to clear his head from all these thoughts, he started walking to the car again. When he walked passed Felicity, he said "You're welcome," quietly, but loud enough for her to hear him. He knew he'd always remember the sound she's made, a happy little laugh, more like a chuckle, before she got into the car with him, squeezing the shopping bag in her perfect arms.

Tommy locked the door and started walking down the stairs. He didn't have much time before the dinner at Diggle's, but he thought he could make it to the hospital and back. The cab was already waiting for him, his car was still parked in front of Verdant. Tommy walked over to the cab and opened the door, but froze when he heard Felicity's voice calling him.

"Thomas!" Shouted Felicity and started running, holding her breasts in place. "Thomas, you are alive!" She said and jumped happily after she stood right in front of him.

"Felicity... what are you doing here?" He asked confused and looked at Oliver thinking he'll get some answers.

"Try answering your phone to avoid unexpected guests," Oliver told him. "Where are you going?"

"I must have left my phone in bed," said Tommy, checking his pockets. "And uh... you know, it's Monday," he explained and Oliver nodded with understanding.

"What is on Monday?" Asked Felicity, but both men ignored her question.

"Felicity was worried about you," stated Oliver. "She wanted to check on you, so here we are."

"Right, you got me drunk yesterday," Tommy said to Felicity. "I swear I didn't spit my insides out," he chuckled, recalling Felicity's words that she said right before he fell asleep.

"Wow, I'm surprised you remembered," said Oliver. "You didn't seem to remember the not drinking policy when you were sober but you remember something you heard while being wasted?"

"I'm sorry, Oliver, I don't know what's gotten into me," said Tommy. "And yeah, I usually don't remember anything after I throw up, but now it's all very clear... uh... sorry for the rug, by the way, I'll buy a new one," he promised.

"See, I told you that if forgetting is a part of getting sick, he will remember everything," said Felicity to Oliver and she smiled at Tommy. If he almost believed her yesterday, she will do something today that will convince him she's telling the truth. If she could only use her feathers... To be fair, she knew that making Tommy not forget last night was selfish, but it was only a little side effect of healing him from the sickness he told her about. The Earth was a place where both good and bad existed. Felicity felt the temptation to break the celestial rules, but she was fighting it with her whole being. Oliver saw everything that Tommy did. And he knew about John coming home quickly, why didn't he believe her? Why did Tommy, the man who disliked her from the beginning, believe her.Humans were making no sense to Felicity. 

Oliver pulled a bill from his wallet and handed it to the cab driver.

"Thank you, he doesn't need a ride anymore," he said. "Come on Tommy, I'll drive you." Tommy smiled gratefully and followed Oliver, walking side by side with Felicity.

xxx

Oliver and Felicity ate hot dogs and cotton candy as they walked around the park waiting for Tommy. Oliver ignored every question Felicity asked about Tommy. It was none of Felicity's business and considering her weird behavior, she would probably cry or upset Tommy by telling him something too straightforward. Besides, Oliver figured it was not his, but Tommy's, thing to tell. And he has never talked about it. When Tommy returned they decided to go straight to the Diggles.

"Felicity, just please don't talk..."

"About Angels," she finished sadly, looking out of the car window. "I did not say a word, it is not my fault that Sara remembers me from Heaven," said Felicity and sighed.

"And Sara would remember you from Heaven because?" Asked Tommy, clearly interested. Maybe he wasn't the one to believe in Heavens and Angels, but she sounded kind of convincing.

"Felicity apparently worked at a kindergarten before she went crazy," said Oliver. Felicity looked at him with her eyes narrowed. Since when was so mean to her?

"It was not a kindergarten," she said defensively. "Although I can see some resemblance," she added. "I was taking care of young souls that were meant to be sent to the Earth," Felicity explained to Tommy, ignoring Oliver's eye roll.

"Yeah and then she told Sara about this angel story and the poor child believed her..."

"I did not!" Opposed Felicity. Tears were shining in her eyes now. Was it possible that making Tommy believe means losing Oliver?

"Why are you so mean to me?" She cried and Oliver felt sorry for her. He had no idea what's gotten into him, but it needed to stop.

"Okay, whatever," he said.

He only wanted her to stop crying because he felt like crying too. The rest of the way, Felicity was unusually quiet. She was just looking out of the window, her arms wrapped around herself. Tommy stopped asking questions, he noticed how upset Oliver got every time she has mentioned Heaven or Angels. He had a theory on what's hiding behind this animosity. If there were Angels then some should probably watch over humans, right? Then why weren't they? Oh, because they didn't exist!

Oliver parked the car in front of the Diggle's flat. He sighed before getting out of the car, knowing that this evening will be awkward with Felicity by his side. Tommy, on the other hand, jumped out quite quickly. He couldn't wait to meet John, but also he was quite nervous. He hasn't visited them for a very long time.

Felicity was walking slowly behind Oliver and Tommy. She didn't want to impose, she saw that both men didn't want to talk to her. They were right, to blend in she had to stop talking about Angels and be more human. She thought she had been doing a great job pretending, but apparently, she kept forgetting how to behave all the time. All the things from the tv were too difficult for her to remember especially since she never had to do this before.

"Don't you wanna ring the bell?" Oliver asked her when they all stood in front of the door. Felicity shook her head slowly and watched with sadness as Oliver pressed the button a couple of times. From inside, they heard Sara's excited squeal and a second later John opened the door, holding his precious daughter in his arms. Felicity stood still when the men were greeting, thinking of how to act tonight. She was torn between telling the truth about being an Angel or lie and pretend that she has always been a human. The delicate touch on her arm pulled her out of these thoughts. Little Sara wiggled in her father's embrace and held onto Felicity. Sara was hugging her with all her strength as she carried the adorable little girl.

"You make my wish come true," she whispered. "Daddy home," said Sara and Felicity's sadness faded away. At this moment she didn't miss her home, didn't feel lonely or lost. She knew exactly why she fell from the sky. To make Sara's wish come true. And she didn't regret being on Earth anymore.

"You must be Felicity!" Felicity looked up and saw John Diggle standing right in front of her. "I'm John," he said.

"Felicity Smoak," she said, shaking his hand. Sara's dad seemed to be a kind man, his calm eyes were full of happiness and she knew that he's glad to be home.

"Nice to meet you," he said and lead his guests to the living room. Felicity followed the men, still carrying Sara.

"Felicity, hi!" Said Lyla cheerfully. "Come here, you are a special guest today. Can you sit here next to Sara?"

Felicity just nodded her head, too afraid to say anything, because she could feel Oliver's eyes on her. She really didn't want to let him down by saying something awkward. She tried to stay in control, but the truth has always slipped her mouth. Felicity placed her new, little friend in her chair and sat beside her.

"Mommy, mommy, present!" Sara squealed and Lyla quickly picked up a small box from under the table.

"Right, I almost forgot! Felicity, we all wanted to thank you..."

"But me most!" Interrupted the small, impatient girl.

"Yes, but Sara the most," Lyla continued. "She believes you made her birthday wish come true and she wanted to thank you for it," said Sara's mom and gave the box to her daughter, who happily handled it to Felicity.

"Oh..." whispered Felicity. "But... it is not necessary, I... obviously had ugh... nothing to do with it? I guess that is what I should say... and thank you!" Felicity's eyes were wide and she was looking at Oliver hoping he would help her out. Her cheeks were pink and her palms were sweating. She hated lying, but Oliver didn't look mad so the lie was probably a good solution in this situation.

"Felicity, my return is a miracle," said John, "I have absolutely no explanation for it, it may as well be an angel's doing." He smiled at her and Felicity calmed down a little bit.

"Aunt Feci...Fecity, open box,"Sara pleaded. Felicity looked at Oliver, who shrugged his shoulders, and opened the box. Inside it she found a pink thread bracelet. There was a bead in the shape of wings attached to it. Felicity gasped in awe.

"Thank you!" She squealed. "I know I said it is not necessary, but now I do not want to give it back so can I please keep it?"

"Hey, it's a gift, of course, you can keep it, we're glad you like it," said John with a smile. He watched Felicity who was holding the bracelet in her hands very, very gently.

"I should put it around my wrist, right?" Felicity looked at him, trying to confirm her very limited knowledge about jewelry. "How am I supposed to do that? Oh, I will try this silver thing... it should serve as a mechanism to... yay! I succeed!" She said with a laugh, now holding an unzipped bracelet trying to put it on.

"Here, let me help you," said Lyla and helped Felicity with the bracelet.

"Thank you," repeated Felicity. "It is beautiful!" She said and laughed when Sara clapped her hands with excitement.

"Look better with wings!" Sara said as Felicity tensed. She could hear Oliver's sigh before she could see his annoyed gaze.

"N-n-nonsense..." gasped Felicity, but no one could hear it, the lie couldn't come out of her mouth loud enough. She looked into Sara's trusting eyes and tried to smile. Someone believed her after all.

Felicity was happy Sara believed her but distressed Oliver was annoyed with her again. She wanted the humans to like her but it was very important to her Oliver was happy. The Diggle family all accepted her and their words almost sounded like belief, Tommy was warming up to her but Oliver was becoming more irritated and mean as time went on. Felicity felt a pain in her heart every time Oliver said something mean or glared at her. What can she do to make Oliver happy? More important, what will it take for him to believe in her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think :) ~missafairy


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Firstly - I want to apologize for not updating for so long!!!!! I was very busy, but anyways... here is the new chapter, I know it's short, but I'm doing my best right now. This chapter is NOT edited - I don't have a beta anymore and as you probably know English is not my first language. I hope you'll understand everything... if not ask! Thank you for all kudos and comments on this story! Enjoy :D

After the day Oliver and Felicity visited the Diggles, Felicity has been unusually quiet in Oliver's presence. She was mostly just imitating his actions, she was writing down how to do certain things or which words to use. TV wasn't a flat screen anymore, Oliver's four wheel vehicle was a car... Days have passed and she has never forgotten to wrap her wet hair in the towel after she ended the shower, she didn't call Oliver everytime she got tangled in her sports bra straps. Every day of the week has been the same as the previous one. Waking up, morning run, shower, Oliver's night club, watching tv, going to sleep and so on. Felicity has never felt more lonely in her life. Well... she has never felt lonely while being in Heaven at all. This feeling was new to her and it was very overwhelming. Sometimes looking at the bracelet she got from the Diggles made her smile, because she remembered how happy this family was after John came back home, but the bracelet was laying under the bed now - in the pocket of Oliver's jacket full of her feathers. She managed to take it off, but couldn't put it back on and she didn't want to ask Oliver. He was very grumpy and seemed to be angry with her, but Felicity had no idea why. Tommy on the other hand was a whole different story. He was very helpful at Verdant and one night he taught her how to mix some easy drinks. He was still shushing her when she was telling him some things he refered to as "supernatural", but only when they weren't alone. Somethimes Tommy disappeared for almost all day long, but refused to tell her where he went. Felicity was very curious at first, but then she stopped bugging him about it. She was sure he had a reason to keep it a secret. These days were horrible at first. Oliver would lock himself up in the office with a girl and wouldn't let her in, so she just sat on the stairs until one day Roy asked her to help him with something at the bar. He told her not to bother Oliver when he was "doing someone in the office". Felicity had no idea what that meant, but she decided to trust Roy. She helped him cleaning glasses or trying out new drinks. It was now up to her if they made it to the menu or not. It was a quite nice task, so Felicity quickly forgot about Oliver's and Tommy's absence and made friends with Roy. 

One night, Felicity was laying on her couch staring at the tv. She muted it, not wanting to wake Oliver up. It was the middle of the night and she should be asleep, but for some reason she wasn't tired. She was playing with her bracelet trying to put it on her wrist, but without success. Suddenly she heard a noise of shattered glass and saw a light in Oliver's bedroom. Wasting no time, she stood up from the couch and quickly knocked on Oliver's door. She walked into his room not waiting for an answer. Oliver was sitting on the bed, his face in his hands. He must have pushed the glass from the nightstand when he rushed to turn the light on. 

"Oliver?" Felicity said quietly and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you well?"

"Yeah," he said and looked at her. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Oh, I was not asleep," she stated. "Did you have a bad dream?" She asked. 

"A horrible dream," he responded. 

"I have never had one, but I heard they are not nice... Do you want to tell me what it was?" She asked with concearn. 

"No."

"No? Oh..." Felicity looked down at her bracelet and then back at Oliver. She wasn't sure what to do. "Do you need anything? Maybe you want hot cocoa? I have no idea what it is, but I saw on tv that a lady made her son a cup of hot cocoa to cheer him up. And you look like you need cheering up," she said with a smile. 

"No," he said again. 

"What about a hug?"

"Felicity, I don't need anything!" He snapped. Felicity sighed and tears shone in her eyes. 

"Right. I am sorry for upsetting you, it was not my intention," Felicity told him and got up from the bed. 

"Felicity!" Oliver's voice stopped her from stepping out of the room. "I'm sorry, I think I could use a hug right now," he told her and hoped she wouldn't leave the room. The girl turned to face him and he saw the tears in her eyes. He wondered how could he do this to a person who just wanted to help him, but then he reminded himself that a lot of his actions didn't make sense to him. 

"Really?" She asked and Oliver nodded. In a matter of seconds Felicity was on his bed, trying to get under the covers. 

She was smiling now, but the remains of tears on her face made Oliver's heart ache. A moment later, her arms were wrapped around Oliver's waist, her cold feet found Oliver's tigh and pressed against it as she tried to warm them up. As his small, thermal shock passed, he hugged her and put his head on hers. They stayed like this for a while and then Oliver noticed that she was holding something in her palm. 

"What's that?" He asked taking her hand in his. 

"My bracelet," she answered and opened her fist. Oliver furrowed his brows and took the bracelet from her. 

"I haven't seen you wearing it," he whispered. It was weird considering how much she liked it. 

"I cannot put it on," she told him. "It always slips from my wrist when I try to do it." 

"Give me your hand," said Oliver and Felicity reached her hand so he could put her bracelet on it. Even when he was done her hand stayed in his. 

"Thank you!" She said with a smile. With Oliver's warm body pressed against hers, his warm tights warming up her feet, Felicity felt very sleepy and she closed her eyes when her head rested on his shoulder. Oliver also closed his eyes. The smell of Felicity reminded him of a morning dew, but he couldn't really place it. He only knew that he really liked it a lot and that it calmed him. He could fall asleep beside this girl to the end of his life. 

"Do you mind if I leave the light on?" He asked quietly.

"No, leave it on," she murmurred sleepily. "Goodnight kind Oliver."

"Goodnight Felicity."

xxx

In the morning, still in the heaze of sleep, Felicity felt a warm ray of sunshine on her cheek. She hugged the pillow tighter and snuggled into it. 

"Strange pillow," she murmurred when she hadn't felt the usual softness underneath her hand. Strange... pillow..." she whispered and then she heard the pillow chuckle. 

Felicity jumped, instantly pulled out of her sleep. 

"Pillow, huh?" laughed Oliver and Felicity realized she must have slept on his chest. 

"Um..."

"Come on, let's make some breakfast," said Oliver and got out of the bed. He desperately wanted to avoid any kind of awkwardness that might have occured. 

"Right," Felicity regained her speaking abilities and followed Oliver to the kitchen. Like every morning, she took her favorite mug from the cupboard, and she was going to pour coffee in it, but Oliver stopped her. 

"Wait with the coffee, I have a surprise for you... here somewhere," said Oliver and started looking for something in the cupboards. "Got it!" He said holding a big pack of marshmallows in his hand, and a pack of drinking chocolate in the other. "Best before... yeah, good."

"What is it?" Felicity asked with curiousity. 

"We're making cocoa, and these are our ingredients," he explained. "I'm glad I have them."

"Oh, are these things that you humans do not always have?" She blurted out.

"You humans? And Felicity, what have I told you about shops and buying things you need?" Oliver's good mood disappeared instantly.

"Right, I meant people. People, people, people, people. And of course I do remember that in this century buying things in shops is essential to survival." 

"I never... forget it, just don't ruin the morning," said Oliver, but he didn't even look at her. Felicity has already felt like she ruined it. Hot cocoa was tasty and sweet, but Oliver didn't want to drink his, he poured it straight down the drain and walked away before Felicity tasted hers so she couldn't enjoy it as much as she wanted to. She just sat there alone, on the kitchen stool and wished she could stay quiet every once in a while. Felicity drank her cocoa, then her coffee, and then made herself another coffee because Oliver was not there to stop her. 

"Yum, yum!" She chanted and danced in the kitchen to whetever melody she was chanting. Suddenly she spotted a bliking light that she hasn't noticed before. 

"Oliver, your... sandwich device or something... you know... technology related is blinking!" She called. "Oliver?" Oliver didn't respond so Felicity sipped her coffee and took his laptop, headphones tangling with her legs. She carried it to his room, but Oliver was not there. "Oliver!" She called again. She sat on his large bed and opened his "sandwich device". 

"Oliver?!" She called much louder. "Oliver where are you?" She looked on the headphones and started playing with them. "Where do I put them, huh?" She wondered. "Oliver, are these small things on a wire necessary to use this device? I think you referred to it as a laptop." Felicity furrowed her brows. "I think they are not attached to it permanently..." she whispered and pulled the headphones out of its socket. "Let's see how it works... Oliver I am going to use it now!" 

"Felicity, why are you yelling, I was talking on the phone!" Oliver shouted walking out of the living room. 

"Oh... I apologize, I did not know you were talking on the phone," she said. "I was trying to tell you that your piece of technology was blinking. Is that a setting that you chose?" 

"No, I just didn't turn it off," told her Oliver. He wasn't even surprised that she had no idea how laptops worked. He already knew that she had been living under a rock. 

"How do I watch kittens?" Felicity asked and looked at Oliver with wide eyes. He showed her before, but she forgot easily, apparently humans' brains were not ideal and some information escaped Feliciry's head. 

"Click on this icon right here, that's a browser icon." Felicity did as he said and waited for further instructions. "Now write here, right here 'youtube' and press enter and now just write whatever you want."

"I am in internet now, right?"

"Um... no, you're using internet right now, it's not a place, you can't really be in it," explained Oliver, but he was not sure if Felicity understood, because she acted like she hasn't heard him. 

"Is the internet content limited somehow?"

"I don't know, maybe. But I'm sure you'll find here whatever you want. What do you wanna find?" Oliver asked her.

"I would like to know what is human's knowledge about angels," told him Felicity calmly and started typing. 

"No, no. Use google for that," Oliver advised. 

"Google? Okay."

Felicity quickly typed what she wanted and Oliver rolled his eyes when he saw the results on 'what is human knowledge about angels?'.

"A medieval novel? Oliver? Was my question not precise enough?" Felicity asked. To Oliver's amuse she was adorably confused and had a cute wrinkle between her brows. Something inside him twisted and just for a second Oliver wanted to hug her. 

"It was too precised," snapped Oliver. "Angels again, what are you twelve? Whatever, do what you want." Oliver quickly walked out of the room and left Felicity with his laptop. She just shrugged her shoulders and sat comfortably on the bed. 

"Too precised he said..." She sighed and typed 'angels'. "462 000 000 results... I do not know how to read this number..." she murmurred and started reading the first article on wikipedia. 

Meanwhile, Oliver was standing on the balcony cursing his stupid self. Why did he always have to be so mean to her!? He still didn't know the answer. He only knew that it hurt him when he hurt her. Maybe that's why he did it - to hurt himself - but why did she have to suffer? Oliver sighed and looked inside through the glass door. Felicity was sitting in the middle of his bed, eyes wide, laptop balancing on her lap. Her gold hair was falling down her shoulders, her milky skin shining in the sun rays... and suddenly he realised he can't remember how his life looked without her in it. It was normal - for sure. Now he had a roommate who obviously didn't pay the rent, didn't cook, never wiped the bathroom floor after taking a shower and what was the most bizarre: she believed that she used to be an angel who fell from Heaven after being hit by an airplane... Maybe he would let himself like her if she wasn't crazy, but then would he like her this much if she wasn't her crazy self?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - sorry for mistakes. Please leave a comment :D


	10. Very right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! I am back with a next chapter :D I think this time this is the chapter you have been waiting for... Thank you for all nice comments and messages. I know why some of you were frustrated, but I think this chapter is *spoiler alert* a little better ;) Enjoy :)
> 
> tdgal1 - thank you for editing this chapter!!! <3

“But why not Oliver? Tell me!” Felicity whined and Oliver rolled his eyes.

 

They were sitting in the living room, watching Scooby Doo. Felicity liked cartoons better than tv shows and movies for adults, because they didn’t show the cruelty of the world. She didn’t really mind watching other things, but Oliver… Oliver did. He changed channels when he saw something sad or otherwise disturbing because of that one time when Felicity cried until she couldn’t breathe after watching a drama movie with him. Felicity could sometimes be difficult to spend time with and the last thing that Oliver needed was Felicity crying because then it was just impossible to be around her.

 

“Felicity, please just drop it,” he sighed, but he knew she wouldn’t give up easily.

 

In all honesty, he has already forgotten what he’s not agreeing to. At first he was glad that she was so fascinated with his laptop and internet because he could just take a bottle of scotch or vodka or whatever that he could get his hands on and lock himself in the bedroom. Unfortunately for Oliver, Felicity quickly got over watching silly youtube videos and reading about angels, she even stumbled upon facebook and created an account and immediately added Oliver, Tommy, Roy, Lyla and John.

 

“Oliver, they have all colors of socks… well… three colors; pink, grey and black,” Felicity said and Oliver reminded himself what she was bugging him about. “Jumping World”. Trampolines and foam squares. Of course Felicity wanted to go. He has already avoided going ice skating. Felicity fell in love with the ice dancing she saw on tv and wanted to go ice but Oliver told her that it’s cold, scary, and that the ice skates’ blades could chop fingers off. Brutal - yes. But he had a free evening.

“It’s only for children,” he told her, focusing his attention on responding to a future client of Verdant - on his tablet because his awesome roommate didn’t want to let go of the laptop.

 

“No, it is not. In fact, children can only enter the area for children and we, adults, can enter the other area, the one with all the cool stuff!” She squealed in excitement and Oliver raised his gaze to look at her. She was looking at him with so much hope in her eyes… he could go to the “Jumping World” for an hour. Oliver made a mistake and looked at Felicity who was staring at him with so much hope in her eyes that this time he just couldn’t say ‘no’ to her. He was fascinated with the way she explored the world, her actions making him wonder about her past. Her behaviour might have been weird, but her kindness, happiness, and empathy made him think that she is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

 

“Fine, we can go,” he told her, feeling that he doesn’t have to force these words, that he really meant them. He really wanted to make her silly wish for going to the “Jumping World” come true. Felicity squealed again, this time jumping on her seat, laptop nearly sliding down from her lap. Oliver tried to hide his smile, but he failed miserably. This happy bundle of sunshine somehow made his troubled heart relax. “But there’s a 'but’,” Oliver said and now it was Felicity’s turn to roll her eyes.

 

“But do not talk about angels or other stupid stuff and try to act normal, yes Oliver, I know all about your but,” she said and Oliver chuckled.

 

“I wanted to say that you’re still wearing pajamas and you should get changed,” Oliver said with a grin.

 

“Oh… you are right, I cannot go in my pajamas, although it covers nudity so I really do not understand why,” she whined and slowly got up. “Go get ready Oliver!”

 

“I’m going, easy, easy,” he said and got up, feeling that with Felicity’s excitement this little trip would be truly amazing.

 

xxx

 

“I’m sorry, we have only grey socks left,” the cashier said and gave each a pair. “Cash or credit?”

 

“Cash,” said Oliver and looked at Felicity, expecting a tantrum.

 

“Grey?” Felicity whined, but took her socks. “Welcome to Earth Felicity, the land of disappointment,” she said loudly, but tried to hold it together. At least Oliver was happy. He liked dark colors so she thought that it was okay. Oliver paid, thanked the cashier and showed Felicity where the changing room is.

 

“We’ll meet here, okay?” Oliver asked and showed her the wall with a big clock. Felicity nodded and disappeared in the changing room. 

 

When she came out, Oliver was already waiting for her. The honest smile on her face ensured him that coming here was a good decision. Every dark thought escaped his mind, his heart was light, unlike any other day and so far he didn’t feel guilty for having good time, but he knew that guilt always finds him.

A young girl ran towards the foam squares and jumped flying in the air for a short while and Felicity looked at her in awe. She thought that jumping from this height would be the closest feeling to flying that she could get on Earth so she really wanted to do it. She looked at Oliver tentatively and he gave her a short nod. Felicity walked up to the special area and took a deep breath. She looked at her grey socks and sighed.

 

“It will not be the same, not ever,” she whispered. She looked back and saw Oliver who was holding a thumb up - and she knew what it meant. Then, she started running - as fast as she could, she even felt the speed in her muscles, the spring floor beneath her feet, and then, Felicity closed her eyes and jumped as high and as far as she could, and for a few seconds she was truly free. She wiggled her arms and legs, letting out a quiet squeal of joy. Her brain focused on this feeling, so much different from flying, so much different from home, but still very pleasant. Felicity landed on the soft foams and immediately opened her eyes. Oliver was standing on the edge of the foam pool and laughed when he heard her laugh.

 

“Come on, it is so amazing! It is similar to flying but the gravity spoils it,” she told him and Oliver jumped into the foam with a sigh.

 

“Not like this, Oliver!”

Felicity clumsily exited the pool and waited for Oliver to exit. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the start - running area.

 

“Run really, really fast, as fast as you can and then close your eyes and jump high and far, far away and do not think,” she said. “Go!” Felicity held her thumbs up an Oliver smiled.

 

“Okay… but only this one time,” he told her. Felicity only shrugged her arms and clapped her hands. She watched Oliver as he ran fast towards the foam, his feet hitting the floor hard. She followed him, but not as fast and she abruptly stopped on the edge as he jumped inside.

 

“This really was awesome!” He shouted to her and now Felicity followed, lightly jumping like he did before.

 

“Trampolines now?”

 

“First on the trampolines picks the movie for tonight,” Oliver said and they both hurried to the trampoline area.

An hour was not enough, but was… enough at the same time. They had a great time, but now both of them were exhausted, sitting in a car, fighting over a bottle of water until it spilled everywhere.

 

“I’m really glad we came here,” said Oliver while wiping the steering wheel.

 

“Thank you that you agreed.”

 

“No problem,” Oliver started the car and for the rest of the drive they talked and laughed and danced to whatever was on the radio.

 

“Can we go for a walk?” Felicity asked him when he parked the car next to their flat. “Only for a little while.” She didn’t want to go back to the apartment because she feared that Oliver would lock himself in his room again, leaving her alone. Yes, she was tired, but she felt like a walk could be relaxing after so much jumping.

 

“I wouldn’t mind a walk,” he smiled and both of them walked down the street. The weather was nice, it wasn’t warm, but very sunny, however Oliver could see dark clouds on one side of the sky, above the flats and skyscrapers. They walked towards the river, to the prettiest place that was around. They headed to a spot from which one could see the city center and the river with boats floating in it. The quite strong wind was messing Felicity’s hair and Oliver tried to help her keep them from her face. Everytime his fingers touched her face she felt soft tingling and a not so soft blush was covering her cheeks. She hasn’t been so close to Oliver yet. And it wasn’t about the physical contact, but about the connection, something that she has never felt so strong before.

 

“I really liked today,” said Felicity, interrupting the silence filled only with the sounds of the city.

 

“I did too,” Oliver admitted. He cleared Felicity’s face from her gold hair again. “I heard you cry last night,” he said, worrying that it might ruin the day, but he just had to know. “Was it because of me?”

 

“Oh… no Oliver, do not worry,” she told him, but he was not satisfied with the answer.

 

“Why then?” He didn’t want to let go.

 

“Will you answer my question then? If I answer yours?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Maybe? Oliver, not maybe,” she opposed.

 

“Fine,” he agreed on who knew what, but focused his attention on her and the answer.

 

“I miss home,” Felicity said with a tremble in her voice. Tears shone in her eyes and Oliver hated seeing her like this. But what was he supposed to say? If she could tell him any place on Earth where her home is he would make sure to take her there safely, but Heaven? It was a little too much for him.

 

“I miss home and Angels that I will never see again, that were my best friends and…” Felicity sobbed and Oliver immediately felt bad for asking this question. Not only because it made Felicity cry, but also because she reminded him of her craziness again. “Do not get me wrong, I know that I am here for a reason and that I have you and that you did not have to let me stay at your home and that actually you could - which I just learnt yesterday - make me pay rent, which is money, for living in your apartament, did you know that? This is ridiculous, where would I take money from? I would have to live in the forest or another terrible place that is dark, scary and cold… nevermind, I am very glad that I have you.” Oliver just hugged her, not knowing what to do and felt her tremble in his embrace. “And that at Sara believes me, I was worried that no one ever would…”

 

“It’s okay, Felicity, it’s okay. You have me and Tommy and the Diggles,” he said and kissed her head. Her hair was now on his face too, the now cold wind blowing from everywhere. “And yes, I knew about the rent,” he chuckled.

 

“You did?”

 

“Yes, but don’t worry, I wouldn’t let you live in a dark, cold and a scary place,” he promised.

 

“Thank you kind Oliver,” she said hugging him tighter. “But to be fair this place we are at right now is cold…”

 

“Yeah it is,” he agreed. The dark clouds were now above them and it looked like it’s going to rain.

 

“Now I ask. Why do want me to change so much?” At first Oliver didn’t understand this question. “Why do you tell me what to do, say, how to dress, what colors to like… who to talk to? Why do you shout at me even when I do not what I did wrong? Do you not like me as I am?”

 

'I LOVE YOU AS YOU ARE’ Oliver’s heart yelled.

 

“It’s not like that,” his mouth said.

 

“Am I too crazy? Does it bother you so much? I have tried to change for you, Oliver, but I do not know if I can,” she whispered.

 

“Your craziness doesn’t surprise me anymore,” he told her. “It’s not your fault, nothing is your fault Felicity, it’s mine. See… I miss something too,” Oliver said, knowing that Felicity would understand it. He was right. She nodded and squeezed his arm.

 

“We should get going it started raining,” Oliver said and Felicity didn’t protest. They started walking fast towards Oliver’s flat, the rain started pouring harder and harder. At some point they started running, not really seeing what’s ahead of them, because of the rain.

 

“Oh no, it is so cold, Oliver!” Felicity squealed as they ran up the staircase of the flat. Despite being cold and wet, both of them laughed, the serious mood changed.

 

“Yeah I’m cold too, come in, go to the bathroom,” said Oliver and closed the door behind them. Felicity went straight to the bathroom, not knowing why, but she trusted Oliver. He walked right behind her and told her to get into the shower.

 

“Turn warm water on, it will help,” he advised. Felicity did as he asked and a few seconds later she gasped when warm water fell on her ice cold body. The shower head was very big so the water fell on both of them, quickly warming them up.

 

“Oooh, Oliver, that was a great idea!” Felicity told him and suddenly took her T-shirt off.

 

“Whoa… what are you doing?” He asked and turned away, the lace bra he got her was quite… see through while being wet.

 

“I am taking off clothes, like you told me I should in a shower,” she said, slightly confused.

 

“Yes, but only while being alone in the shower!”

 

“You did not say that before,” she told him. “Besides the clothes do not serve its purpose anymore because they are wet.”

 

“Fine, Felicity just don’t take off anything else,” he said and turned to face her and what he saw… amazed him. Felicity stood only in her lingerie.

 

“Well okay, although it seems very weird to me that we are wearing clothes in the shower.”

 

“You are not…”

 

“Oh but you are. And you specifically told me not to…”

 

“I know, I know, just please… uh, you know what I will take my shirt off, just my shirt, okay?”

 

“Well yes, okay.” She nodded and Oliver took off his shirt. He could see that Felicity could not avert his eyes from him and frankly, he couldn’t advert his from her.

 

“I will begin showering process now,” she said and before Oliver opposed she took her shampoo, opened the bottle and smelled it. Nothing else happened, she was just standing like this, water falling on her, the bottle of shampoo right next to her nose. Oliver furrowed his brows, but something inside him told him not to interrupt her.

 

“It smells really nice,” said Felicity and then she closed the bottle, placed it on the shelf and took her shower gel. “Yum, this one smells like jam! It is peach, do you want to smell some?” Oliver still looked a bit startled. “What is it?”

 

“Do you not use them?” He asked when Felicity placed the shower gel on the shelf right next to the shampoo. He took one of the bottles in his hand and felt that it was still full.

 

“I have just used them,” she said, not suspecting anything. “That is what you told me to do in the shop, remember? To smell some. Have I been using them wrong?”

Oliver just stood like this and didn’t know what to do.

 

“You know what? I’ve changed my mind. Your craziness still surprises me sometimes,” he confessed. He opened the bottle of shampoo and poured some of it on her head. Felicity flinched, but watched his actions with curiosity. “And now you make a foam like this,” he said and started massaging her head. He stopped and let her do it now. “Now you rinse it with water, close your eyes, the foam hurts the eyes,” Felicity places her head under the water and the white bubbles started falling down the drain. “Now, you have your hair washed.”

 

“Interesting,” she said. She could still feel the soft touch of his fingers on her scalp, the muscles of his chest seemed to glue her eyes to his body… “And the shower gel?”

 

“You squeeze a bit out of the bottle and wash your body with it, then rinse,” he told her. Felicity nodded again and reached for the bottle. “No, not now, enough for today, okay?”

 

“Yes, okay…” Felicity looked like she was not really okay, but she didn’t say anything. Maybe Oliver imagined it, but she seemed to stand much closer to him than she did a minute ago, her now warm feet sliding between his. Felicity’s eyes were staring deep into his and when her hands touched his hands he knew he didn’t imagine this. Suddenly, Felicity somehow got taller, tall enough to kiss him straight on the mouth and that’s what she did. The kiss was sweet, innocent and tentative, but there was something incredibly sexy about Felicity right now, a certain confidence and maturity. Felicity pulled back and looked at Oliver. He stood speechless and didn’t move an inch.

 

“I showed you affection,” she explained. “Have I done it not right?”

 

Oliver shook his head and quickly.

 

“It was very right,” he told her and placed his hand against his cheek. Then he moved to exit the shower and left Felicity in the bathroom. Her cheeks were flushed, heart racing and… breaking because she didn’t expect him to leave. Not just like that. Not after she kissed him. But at least he told her she did it right, yes? Very right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy!!! Okay so... I hope you liked it, please leave comments and send me messages ;) I love it! Have a great weekend!   
> ~missafairy

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please let me know, leave a comment, I LOVE comments :))


End file.
